Phantom of the Leaf
by Battler127
Summary: What if something happened that caused Danny to go to the Leaf? What if he became a Shinobi? This is how Naruto would've gone if Danny came to the Elemental Nations. Rated T for now, might be M later on and Female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?! Man it's been a while and I'm starting my comeback with a new story containing Danny Phantom and Naruto!**

**Oh and Danny's age is different here as well.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter 1: A New Home**_

A twelve year old boy with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, wearing a black hazmat suit that had a white belt, ghostly white gloves and boots along with a white DP emblem on his chest, smirked as he practically danced his way through attacks launched by a green skinned ghost wearing a white lab coat.

"**I TECHNUS, GHOST MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY SHALL DEFEAT YOU GHOST BOY!**" The ghost declared as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny Phantom said not really listening. "You say that every time we meet and I'll say this you're more likely the ghost of long-winded introductions, seriously do you ever stop talking?"

Technus gritted his teeth as he roared, technology surrounding him like armor, but Danny just put up a hand and shot the guy with green energy before pulling out a silver and green thermos with a green F emblem on it.

"Better luck next time." Danny joked as he pressed a button and a bright stream of light surrounded Technus and the ghost was pulled into the Thermos. "That's the end of that."

Yawning, Danny landed in a nearby alley as he focused and two rings of light surrounded him replacing his form with a black haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with a red circle and blue jeans.

"I wonder what Sam and Tucker are doing." Danny rubbed the back of his head as he left the alley, not seeing a camera pointing straight at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vladimir Masters, a man with silverish hair and blue eyes smirked as he caught the transformation on tape. "Got you little badger."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You can't be serious." Danny deadpanned as he looked from Tucker, an African American boy with taped glasses and a red beret, wearing a yellow turtleneck and green cargo shorts, to Sam, a Goth girl with black hair wearing a black shirt with a purple circle and a black skirt along with steel toed combat boots.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Epitome of seriousness here, Danny." She said with a smirk.

"You guys want to prank Vlad?" Danny shook his head. "Remember what happened last time? He put the town on lockdown with cameras everywhere."

"Speaking of which, did he get rid of them?" Tucker asked curiously as he ate a cheeseburger since they were sitting in Nasty Burger to pass the time.

"I made sure of it." Danny promised as he ate some fries. "I found them, burnt them to a crisp and might've sent an embarrassing photo to the paparazzi-."

"What?!" Sam and Tucker asked in shock.

Danny blinked in confusion. "That was it, I swear."

"If you say so." Tucker had his PDA out before he paused. "Hey there's something going on at Amity Hall this Evening."

"Really, what?" Danny asked as Sam looked over Tucker's phone, only to wince.

"This isn't good."

"Alright, what's going on?" Danny asked in annoyance before he grabbed the PDA, ignoring the 'hey' from Tucker but he froze at what he was seeing. "Vlad is holding a town meeting?!"

"You want me to hack his security?" Tucker offered with a smirk, he's been waiting for a chance to help take Vlad down.

"No, I think I can take him." Danny smiled confidently.

"You sure Danny?" Sam asked in concern. "He has the same powers as you except two decades of experience."

"I know but I've been progressing faster than him with my powers… I still don't know how that's possible though." Danny muttered with his arms crossed before he shook his head. "But the speech isn't for a while and I promised you guys to spend the day as a normal kid, so come on."

Sam and Tucker shared a look before Danny hung out with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later Danny said good bye to his friends as he headed to where Vlad was giving his speech only to blink when he saw GIW (Guys In White) members there. Back then, they were a group of Ghost Hunting Wanabees that couldn't be taken seriously, but lately they have gotten some serious tech upgrades which has Danny worried that something was wrong.

"Danny!" Turning Danny was surprised to see his Parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"V-Man invited us out here." Jack said with enthusiasm. "Said there was something we had to see."

"I still don't like it." Maddie muttered remembering how Vlad tried to get her to divorce with Jack a while ago.

"Come on Mads! Vladdie is a good man." Jack defended his best friend.

'_Yeah a good man._' Danny thought sarcastically. '_If you don't count him being half ghost and trying to kill you so he can marry Mom and the fact he wants to make me his evil son slash apprentice._'

"Good Evening Amity Park." Vlad said as he approached them with a fake frown. "It brings me pain to say that the Ghost known as Danny Phantom has lied to everyone."

'_Oh he's trying to frame me again._' Danny rolled his eyes in boredom wondering how he was going to do it this time.

"He has found a way to hide as a human." Vlad said dramatically, but it caught everyone's attention, especially Danny's rapidly paling face.

'_He wouldn't._'

"It brings me pain to say that he killed an Amity Park Citizen and took their place." Vlad shook as fake tears streamed down his face. "That citizen was Daniel Fenton."

Everyone got quiet as they looked at Danny, who was speechless, while Jack and Maddie had horrified looks.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked in confusion. "Hold up, I'm pretty sure I would know if I was dead and Phantom was seen at the same time as me just this morning."

"Oh really?" Vlad pressed a button on a remote and a TV came on showing Phantom turning into Fenton. "I think that's enough proof right there murderer."

"Wha?" Danny backed up a bit as Jack pulled out an Ecto Pistol. "I didn't kill anyone and I'm not a Ghost!"

But with the proof that Vlad had on Danny being Phantom no one would listen.

"Y-You killed my baby boy." Maddie looked furious as she got a weapon out to.

"I didn't!" Danny tried to say before he sighed. "I… The Fenton Ghost Portal made me half ghost-."

"**QUIT LYING SPOOK!**" Jack shouted making Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not lying." Danny argued but they shot weapons at him so Danny ducked. "I'm serious here!"

"You are under arrest." A GIW agent said to Danny. "Surrender and you will be placed under painful experiments."

"We want a piece of that." Maddie snarled.

'_T-They don't believe me?_' Danny thought in horror. '_They think I'm a ghost who murdered their son? But they accepted me after the Reality Gauntlet Incident before I erased their memories._'

"Mom? Dad?"

"**YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL US THAT!**" Jack glared at him.

"**TIME OUT!**"

Danny blinked as a yellow and silver Time Medallion went around his head before he saw a blue skinned ghost with red eyes wearing a purple cloak around him. "Clockwork?" He let out a sigh of relief at the Ghost Master of Time's presence. "Great timing-!"

"I can't change this Daniel."

"W-What?" Danny looked at Clockwork in shock. "Why not? You changed them dying when I fought an alternate future version of me, so why can't you change this?"

"The Observants are limiting my powers." Clockwork spat out in spite. "The most I can do is getting you to safety."

"… They always said they cared about me." Danny muttered as he looked at the angry look of his parents before he looked down. "That I could tell them anything."

"Daniel…" Clockwork gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "They were manipulated into believing this."

"**BUT THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE THROUGH IT!**" Danny shouted in anger. "**IF THEY CARE, THEN THEY SHOULD KNOW THAT I'M THEIR SON!**"

"We should go." Clockwork said as he teleported Danny out of there.

"Where?" Danny asked looking at his parents as they faded from view.

"To an old friend of mine."

"What about Sam and Tucker?"

"You'll see them in time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An old man with grey hair and a grey beard wearing white and red royal clothes sat as he studied some scrolls before a medallion went around his neck and he noticed that it was eerily quiet around. "Hm… It's been quite some time Clockwork-San." He mused before looking over to see the ghost himself along with Danny, causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Indeed it has Hokage-Sama." Clockwork bowed in respect making Danny stare in confusion, wondering where they were and how Clockwork knew this guy. "Daniel, this is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Hokage?" Danny asked while mentally thinking what the heck was the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Clockwork sighed. "He's the Village leader." He deadpanned.

"Oh." Danny bowed his head like how Clockwork did causing Hiruzen to chuckle a bit.

"Hokage-Sama this is Daniel James Fenton, a boy who I want to ask for you to take in as a Shinobi." Clockwork pushed Danny forward a bit.

"Wait what?!" Danny asked before Clockwork disappeared and time resumed, but luckily Hiruzen quickly placed a privacy Jutsu up, so ANBU wouldn't barge in. "Man, sometimes I hate that guy."

"He has that effect on people, Danny-Kun." Hiruzen said with amusement. "Do you wish for something to drink?"

"Uh, no thanks." Danny sat down in a chair.

"You speak our native language well." Hiruzen noted as he lit a pipe and put it in his mouth. "Your accent will say that you came from a different place though."

Danny blinked in confusion before he voiced his question. "Speak your language well? We're speaking English aren't we?" He wasn't aware that he was speaking another language.

"No we're speaking Japanese." Hiruzen told him. "Now I believe that you have questions?"

"Um… What did Clockwork mean when he said that he wanted you to take me in to be a Shinobi?" Danny asked. "And what is a Shinobi anyways?"

"A Shinobi is a soldier of the village." Hiruzen clasped his hands together as he looked at Danny. "I don't usually take strangers to be trained, however I trust Clockwork-San's judgment… But we need to come up with a story for you because Shinobi's have a tendency to be suspicious of everyone."

"**SOLDIER?!**" Danny jumped back up in shock. "Whoa, whoa, sorry Hokage sir but soldier, me? You have the wrong guy."

"If that were the case, then Clockwork-San wouldn't have brought you Danny-Kun." Hiruzen explained as the boy looked down. "But the question is why he wants this? Why did he bring you here? He does everything for a reason."

"I..." Danny sat back down as his eyes were getting a little wet. "It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time." Hiruzen said as he proceeded to do some paperwork while Danny was talking. "Just take a deep breath and let it all out."

Danny closed his eyes and thought before he opened his mouth.

"I'm not a normal kid." Danny got out before he focused and he turned to his alter ego. "I'm half human and half ghost."

Mentally he was wondering why he was telling this guy one of his most guarded secrets, maybe it was because Hiruzen knew Clockwork personally.

"Intriguing." Hiruzen said cupping his chin in thought. "And how did this come to be?"

Danny felt some tightness in his throat as he thought about the day he died.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, I showed you guys the Ghost Portal, now can we go?" A ten year old Danny Fenton asked as he held a white hazmat suit with black gloves, belt and boots. "My parents can be back at any minute and they don't like the thought of me being down here."

"Come on Danny, a ghost portal." Sam looked at Danny in excitement. "Aren't you interested in this? I know that Tucker is geeking out."

"Normally I would resent that." Tucker drawled, but he was literally all around the hexagonal machine. "But this is the most awesome machine that I have ever seen! It even has blast doors."

Holding in a chuckle, Danny gazed back at the machine. "Yeah, I guess it would be interesting to see it." He was always interested in exploring places, one of the reasons he wanted to be an Astronaut was to go to new places.

"I would definitely go in there." Sam said with a smile.

Danny looked away from Sam with a red face because he's been gaining a bit of a crush on her before he smiled. "I'll go in."

Truthfully, he wanted to look cool for once.

"But it doesn't work." Tucker said in confusion. "You're parents plugged it in yesterday right?"

"Exactly." Danny began to put the Hazmat suit on over his clothes. "It won't work and I'll only be on the inside of the machine, nothing will happen." With that he zipped the Hazmat suit up. "So how do I look?"

Tucker was sniggered while Sam had a horrified face.

"… It's not that bad is it?" Danny asked because he chose this Hazmat suit after his parents decided that he and his sister Jazz needed one, his sister was at a friend's house at that moment.

Reaching over, Sam pulled a sticker off the chest. "Now it isn't." She deadpanned, showing that the sticker was of Jack Fenton's face sporting a cheesy grin.

Now Danny's face was red in embarrassment and he was sure that steam was coming out of his ears. '_So much for looking cool._' He mentally whined before walking in but he heard Sam speak up.

"Say cheese." Turning around, he saw that Sam pulled a camera out of her backpack and took a picture of him right in front of the Ghost Portal and the flash blinded Danny long enough, as he fell backwards his back hitting something.

_Click._

Shaking the dazed look from his eyes, Danny froze as the machine began to hum in life as electricity sparked around him.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted as he saw that. "Get out of there now!"

Turning around, Danny paled when he saw that he grazed the 'On' switch and he took off running with one thought. '_WHO THE HELL PUTS THIS IN THE INSIDE OF A MACHINE?!_'

In his rush to get out, Danny tripped over a stray wire and landed face first as the machine came to life causing him to scream in pain.

"**DANNY!**" Sam and Tucker screamed in horror as they tried everything to turn the machine off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The blast was so powerful it broke a hole into the Ghost Zone and poured ectoplasm in my body." Danny explained to a stunned Hiruzen. "The blast killed me, but the ectoplasm saved me at the same time."

After a few seconds, Hiruzen pulled the pipe out of his mouth. "That is quite the story Danny-Kun." He finally said before looking serious. "What did you do with your newfound gifts at the time?"

"Freak out." Danny admitted with a shrug. "I became half-ghost and my parents talked about dissecting ghosts so I was scared. I just wanted to be normal again."

"Understandable." Hiruzen nodded before asking another question. "Are there more like you?"

"Two."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't get it." An eleven year old Danny muttered as he was trapped inside of a box that had his powers negated after Skulker, a ghost who wants to hang his pelt on the wall flew off while Vlad was in the room. "The Ectopuses, Skulker why?"

"Of course you don't get it." Vlad scoffed shaking his head. "You're what, eleven? Too young to play hero and yet you're the second halfa that your father's foolishness created."

Danny blinked in confusion. "Second?" His question was answered as two dark rings passed over Vlad to show a blue skinned ghost that resembled a vampire with black hair gelled up to resemble devil horns and wearing a white royalty suit. "**YOU!**"

It was the exact same ghost he ran into the night before.

"**I'M GOING GHOST!**" Danny cried out but he stopped when he realized he wasn't changing. "**I SAID THAT I'M GOING GHOST**… Why can't I go ghost?"

"A battle cry, hilarious." Vlad looked amused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Vlad Masters was a major nutcase." Danny sighed with a tired expression. "He has the same powers as me but way more experience and he's been trying to make me his evil apprentice for a year now."

"That does seem to be a problem." Hiruzen was starting to see why Clockwork had Danny put here but there was something missing. "You said two?"

"Danielle." Danny chuckled as he thought about her. "When I said Vlad was a nutcase I meant it, he even went as far as cloning me only for a girl to come out, she's currently out exploring the world and I accept her as a sister of sorts because I don't blame her for Vlad's idiocy."

"Very well-." Hiruzen stopped talking as he saw a file on his desk labeled. 'Danny Fenton.' "Same old Clockwork-San, he had a file ready."

"Really?" Danny asked in shock.

"You said that you can turn invisible?" Hiruzen asked eliciting a nod from Danny. "You may want to do so for when I turn these privacy barriers off before my Shinobi's mistake you as a threat considering to them you came out of nowhere in my office."

"Noted."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been two weeks since Danny arrived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and right now he was being watched by Shinobi's that didn't trust him. It was a hassle for the village council to let him in and he had to wait another two weeks before he can begin training as a Shinobi.

Hiruzen had a list of Jounins that would be able to help him and gifted Danny with a book that told him the History of the Elemental Countries, which he found extremely interesting because of how different everything was from his home.

Plus they even had their own version of Mount Rushmore and Danny saw Hiruzen's face up there in the mountain along with three other faces that he didn't recognize.

Sighing a bit he looked back down at his book and began to read a bit more, this time about the Great Shinobi War.

After a few seconds he felt something on his shoulder, so he looked over to see a seven year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on her face, wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts. "Uh, can I help you?" Danny asked looking around for this girl's parents, surely they couldn't be far, right?

"Whacha doin'?" The girl asked curiously, but she looked a little sad as if she was expecting to be yelled at.

"Reading." Danny said dryly.

"About what?" Now the girl brightened up a bit, confusing Danny.

"History of the Elemental Countries."

"Bah, that's boring." The girl complained causing Danny's eye to twitch.

"Oi, I'm the one reading it not you." He retorted looking around for her parents again so he could get some peace.

"Do you want to play?"

"No."

Now the girl looked disheartened. "Why not?"

"Because I'm reading."

"Please?" The girl looked at him with her version of the puppy dog pout, but Danny calmly turned the page of the book. "… Can I read with you?"

"… Sure." Danny didn't see a problem with that until the girl climbed into his lap and looked at the book as well. '_Seriously, where are her parents?!_'

Feeling glares, Danny looked up to see a bunch of people glaring at him, or more likely, the girl reading with him.

'_Alright, what the hell?_'

"What does this word mean?" The girl asked pointing to a word in the book.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been two days since Danny met that girl and he hasn't seen her since as he got back to the park to read again, it's become more of a routine for him as he saw kids playing in the park.

Sitting down to read again, he heard the same voice. "Mister!"

He barely looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you a Shinobi?" The girl asked excitedly as she sat next to him on the park bench. "What Jutsu's do you know? Can you teach me? Do you like Ramen-?"

She would've kept on talking if Danny didn't place a hand over her mouth. "In order?" At her nod, he continued. "No, I'm going to begin training in a few weeks, I have a medical condition that makes it so I can't use Chakra so I can't teach you, and I never tried Ramen before-."

Now the girl looked horrified at the no ramen part.

As for him not using Jutsu's, it was discovered pretty easily that due to the ectoplasm in his body he couldn't mold Chakra, but Hiruzen told him that he didn't need Chakra to be a Shinobi.

"How can you not like Ramen?!" The girl accused with wide eyes. "It's the food of the Gods, Dattebayo!"

"Datte-what?" Danny asked in confusion before shaking his head. "I never found a reason to try it."

"That is so wrong." The girl shuddered at the thought of not eating ramen.

Rolling his eyes, Danny returned to his book before he stopped when he realized that he didn't know the girl's name. "Hey, what's your name anyways?"

Now the girl was smiling. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage, Dattebayo!"

'_Next Hokage._' Danny didn't see how it was possible, but he knew how much of a difference that a few years could make. "That sounds like a nice dream."

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Y-You aren't going to tell me that my dream is stupid?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at that question. "No, why would I?" Now he was wondering what was going on. "It's your dream so I'm not going to disrespect it."

"Thanks-." Naruko stopped sheepishly as she remembered that Danny didn't introduce himself.

"Danny Fenton."

"… That's a weird name." Naruko voice earning a look from Danny.

"Hey!"

**To Be Continued…**

** This is how Danny and Naruko meet in this story, I hope that you like it and the next chapter will be about Danny getting his ass kicked-err I mean training.**

** So please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting In

_**Chapter 2: Fitting In**_

Danny moaned in pain as he was on the floor of his new home inside of an Apartment building. He just got back from a training session with someone named Maito Gai and even though he was scary as hell wearing a freaking green spandex suit and was a slave driver, the man had skills in Taijutsu, or rather hand-to-hand fighting.

It's been two months since he got to the village and so far he had lessons on the economy and laws of Konoha from a man named Shikaku Nara, what Genjutsu is and how to dispel it from a young woman named Kurenai Yuri, close combat from the Hokage's son Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Gai worked on his endurance.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to just lie on the floor.

… But sadly, he didn't have an option.

"Yosh!" A man with black hair in the shape of a bowl and huge fuzzy eyebrows wearing a green spandex suit barged in, scaring the crap out of Danny. "It is time for training Danny-Kun."

"**WHAT?!**" Danny paled drastically. "Already?! I just got back from hell-err training."

Gai either didn't notice his slip-up, or he just didn't care. "In order to be stronger you need to work on your endurance." He explained, flashing a brightening smile. "For that we shall run a hundred laps around Konoha on our hands with 50 lb. weights on our bodies.

"Hundred laps?!" Danny backed up. "Wait, 50 lbs.?!"

"Yosh, you're right!" Gai said pounding a fist in his hand. "For the powers of youth, it must be two hundred laps and 150 lbs.-." Then he looked over to see Danny gone. "… Danny-Kun?"

"Freaking sadist!" Danny muttered as he ran invisibly away from his home, hoping to get some peace as he made it back to the park. "Make me a Shinobi, next time I see Clockwork, I'm hitting him right where it hurts."

Still, he knew that Gai would find him eventually as he turned visible, after making sure that no one was watching… Old habits are hard to break.

Sighing as he sat down, he looked over to see Naruko playing with some kids.

Or it looked that way at first before he looked closer to see some girls her age picking on her while the adults laughed and egged it on.

"Okay, what the hell?" Danny muttered before his eyes widened as he saw Naruko fist fighting now. "Crap!"

Running over there as the other two girls helped their friend out, Danny pulled them off of Naruko.

"Whoa! Calm down everyone."

"Stay out of this!" The pink haired girl screeched, making Danny wince at the sheer volume of her voice, before he helped Naruko up.

"You alright?" Danny asked in concern.

"H-Hai." Naruko nodded before flinching as she saw other people glaring at her.

Looking around, Danny's eyes narrowed. "Alright this is ridiculous." He said before looking at the pink haired girl. "Why were you doing that?"

"She said my forehead was huge." She said angrily.

"I wasn't trying to be insulting-." Naruko tried to say but the girl cut her off.

"Stop lying! My mom said that you were a monster."

Danny narrowed his eyes as they flashed red on hearing the word monster. "Come on Naruko, let's get you home." He steered her out of the park.

"T-There's no need, Danny-San." Naruko said quietly before faking a smile. "I can head home from here."

Danny gave Naruko a concerned look before seeing that she had a small cut on her cheek. "Hold on." He reached into the bag that he bought after beginning his training and pulled out a small bandage, hey accidents happen during training. "Here." He gently placed it on the cut much to Naruko's shock. "Better?"

Naruko put a hand on the bandage as if she was making sure that it was real. "H-Hai." She said before giving a real smile before giving his leg a hug. "Bye Danny-San."

As she took off, Danny found himself worried for her a bit. "Why would she be happy about the bandage?" He muttered before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"There you are Danny-Kun!" Gai boomed making Danny's eyes widened before the man ran off with Danny screaming as he was being dragged against his will. "Time for training."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gah!" Danny went flying into the nearby pond as Gai had his arms crossed before the kid broke the surface of the water. "Man this isn't Taijutsu training, this is 'let's see how many times we can beat on poor Danny' training."

"That is because you are holding back." Gai told him sternly. "You need to use your other form."

Danny's eyes widened as he felt the air get uncomfortable. "W-w-what form?"

"The Hokage told us all about your Bloodline." Gai said seeing Danny's face go slack with relief.

'_Bloodline, that'll work._' He thought because he already read up on what Bloodlines were and if he was honest with himself, it practically was one.

"Now use your other form." Gai got into a stance so Danny closed his eyes.

It was the first time he went ghost since the day he got there, as he felt the rings was over him and he was in his Ghost form as his neon green eyes opened up confidently. "You wanted a fight? You have one." He felt new energy flow through his limbs as he gave a cocky smile.

Danny shot an ecto-blast but Gai became a blur and kick slammed Danny right into a tree, effectively cracking it.

"… Ow." Danny muttered in pain as he changed back to normal. '_Even in my Ghost Form I couldn't beat him. Man these guys could probably take Pariah down easily._' He thought remembering the fight with the King of Ghosts.

But Gai looked to where the ecto-blast hit and saw a big scorch mark on a rock. "Powerful technique Danny-Kun, but you need to focus more and utilize it to your full potential and you need to be faster."

Then to Danny's horror, Gai reached behind him and pulled out a green spandex suit that was just like his.

"I have Chakra weights placed in these, so put this on and we'll start your exercises."

"Uh… No." Danny shook his head with his arms crossed. "Sorry but there is no way in hell that I'm wearing that. Nu-uh, not going to happen. Forget about it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"… You changed me in five seconds?!" Danny asked incredulously while they were on their hands with him wearing the spandex suit. "I feel violated."

"Keep moving Danny-Kun." Gai was freaking running backwards on his hands without breaking a sweat as he avoided obstacles around him. "For if we fail, then we shall do this for two days straight without stopping!"

Danny whimpered as he felt his arms weak from the combination of weights and everything else that was happening. '_Why couldn't you turn back time Clockwork? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?!_'

Then Danny lost his balance and fell over.

"Yosh, we need to do this again!"

'_DAMNIT!_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny finally managed to convince the man not to do that and was back in his regular clothes as he limped back to his apartment.

"If someone shouts about the powers of youth one more time tonight, I'm going to incinerate them." He snarled as he nearly fell over from exhaustion. "Then I'll hide the evidence all around Konoha and come up with the perfect alibi."

The Anbu's watching him sweat-dropped, but they felt sorry for him because even they couldn't stand Gai's training methods.

"Should we help him?" The one with the Cat mask asked.

"Nah." The Anbu with the Bird mask shook his head. "Hokage's orders."

"No one deserves Gai." Cat deadpanned.

Not hearing the conversation above him, Danny made it to his apartment and fiddled with the doorknob only to see that it was locked, so he checked his pockets to see that he didn't have the keys, causing him to groan and bang his head on the door.

"Great I'm locked out-." Then Danny sighed and did a face palm. "Ghost powers right."

With that he turned intangible and went through the door.

"… Lucky bastard." Bird muttered seeing how useful that ability would be with infiltrations.

Once he was inside his apartment, Danny collapsed in the chair, his muscles groaning in agony. "Finally some peace." He muttered as he fell asleep.

It felt like seconds before he had water splashed on him and he woke up tied up in a room that looked like a medieval torture room. "What the hell?!" Danny asked in shock before seeing a man wearing a bandanna over his head and a trench coat.

"Good, you're awake." He said in a deep voice. "My name is Ibiki Morino." What caught Danny's attention was that the guy was sharpening a blade before he recognized the name.

"… The guy in charge of the T and I Department?" Danny asked going pale as he remembered that from the book and rumors going around the village. "What did I do to earn a trip here?!"

"Nothing." Ibiki said casually as he put the knife back. "I'm training you."

"For what?!" Danny asked feeling sweat breaking out from the way that the guy was staring at him. "I'm worn out from Gai already." He felt like he was about to be murdered with the evidence hidden away.

Ibiki chuckled darkly. "That made it the perfect moment to kidnap you and train you to resist interrogation." Then he picked up a pair of pliers. "Now you should know what each tool for interrogation is."

If Danny stopped to think then he would've remembered his Ghost Powers could've helped him escape as he tried desperately not to piss himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was shivering as he woke up to find himself back in his apartment; he fainted after an hour of lessons from Ibiki. "I didn't know that ear plugs and hair ties could be used like that." He muttered sounding horrified.

It was early morning as Danny walked to prepare a meal, but as he got a frying pan out he stopped, his spine growing cold with dread before he spun around, swinging the frying pan right as Gai appeared. "Training time Danny-Kun-." That all that was said before he was smacked in the face and knocked out.

"Nice hit." Bird muttered watching through the window. "Kid has my respect."

"When do you think we can quit watching him?" Cat asked curiously.

Bird shrugged. "After his training, I think."

"… Heheh." Danny chuckled nervously as he dragged Gai's unconscious body to a nearby chair and propped him up. "Sorry about that, but after what happened with Ibiki, I am not training today."

Deciding to skip breakfast now that his pan had a Gai shaped dent in it, Danny walked around Konoha, once again marveling at how everyone was getting along.

"Danny-San!" Danny looked to see Naruko running towards him, ignoring the glares of some of the civilians.

'_Seriously? What is with the glares?_' Danny thought before looking at Naruko. "Morning, what are you doing today?"

"Play?" Naruko asked simply with a smile as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked at him with her cerulean eyes.

Danny was going to say no, but he remembered how she looked sad the last time, so he ended up saying. "Sure-."

That was all he could get out before she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the park. "Let's play Hide-And-Seek!" Naruko suggested sounding extremely happy that someone was playing with her. "You count and I'll hide."

"Alright." Danny decided to humor her and frankly, he hasn't played any kid games for a long time. '_Who knows? I might enjoy myself._'

"One. Two." He heard Naruko run off as he kept counting until. "Twenty, ready or not here I come."

Looking around the park, Danny silently chuckled when he saw her trying to hide behind a tree.

So he decided to humor her. "Where did she go?" He asked loudly in mock disbelief. "Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?"

Danny could hear Naruko laughing from behind the tree.

"Got you!" He looked behind the tree only to see her gone. "Wha?"

"Boo!" Naruko's face came into view upside down as she hung from the tree branch, causing Danny to jump. "Got ya."

After a second, Danny chuckled. "You're good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Ghost Zone, Clockwork watched how everything was going before he sensed a presence behind him. "What do you want Observer?" He asked with a sigh.

A green ghost with a giant eyeball instead of a head, glared at the time master. "You are meddling again, Time Master." He spat out the title like it was poison. "You know better than anyone that these two were never supposed to meet. It could have dangerous-."

"I am fully aware of what it could do." Clockwork dryly interrupted, feeling a headache coming on. "It could drive the future to ruin or it could make it better, what happens next is up to them."

"You are playing a dangerous game." The Observer warned him. "The Observers called a meeting to decide what to do."

Clockwork chuckled as he shifted to the form of a child. "As usual, you Observers always watch, always meet but never act." He then turned into an old man. "Trust me, all will be revealed in time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can we play on the swing set?" Naruko asked excitedly after a few more rounds of Hide-And-Seek.

Danny chuckled. "Sure thing." He promised her and Naruko ran immediately for the swing as he walked calmly to it. '_She sure is happy._' He thought getting behind the swing as Naruko was ready.

"Push." Naruko had a happy smile as Danny complied. "Faster!"

"Calm down." Danny told her in amusement as Naruko began to giggle.

After a bit, she began to swing her legs back and forth to help with the momentum while Danny was pushing.

'_This reminds me of another time._' Danny thought with a far-off look in his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Faster Jazz!" A five year old Danny pleaded to a seven year old girl with orange hair and wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "I want to swing over the top!"

"That's dangerous." Jazz chided her younger brother with a smile as Danny kept laughing.

"It's fun!" Danny pleaded but Jazz still wouldn't, not that Danny cared because he was having way too much fun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was amazing, how much Naruko was reminding him of the time he spent with his sister when he was younger. But thinking about it made Danny look down as his pushing became less frequent, which Naruko noticed.

"Danny-San?" Naruko looked over to see him with a sad look. "Are you awright?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny lied with a chuckle. "It's just that you reminded me of my sister back home."

"I do?" Naruko asked in confusion as the swing came to a full stop.

"Yeah, she's studying to become a psychiatrist."

"P-Psykiotrist?" Naruko tried to sound the word out, making Danny chuckle.

"Close enough." Danny complimented before he went into explaining. "It means she studies the mind."

"Cool." Naruko still didn't get it but she was happy to remind someone of another person.

"So, you want to be pushed some more?" Danny asked her but to his surprise, Naruko shook her head.

"Nah, I need to go." She said, looking at the sky. "I need to see Jiji."

"Oh, well see you later then." Danny waved as Naruko went to run off but she turned around.

"See you Aniki!" She shouted before running out of sight.

"Aniki?" Danny was shocked that she just called him 'older brother' in Japanese before he smiled a bit. "I think I can live with that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now this is the Tiger Sign." A man with brown hair, wearing a green Chunin jacket and had a scar over his nose explained to Danny who nodded curiously. "It's mostly used for Fire Jutsu's."

Sure he couldn't use any Chakra, but the Hokage figured that he should know the signs in advance, that way when he's in a fight he could see what element could be used.

"Got it." Danny did the sign and mentally wrote it down so he could remember it. "Tiger equals fire."

"Good." The Chunin said with a nod. "You're catching up pretty well, Danny."

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei." Danny said trying out the suffix that these Shinobi's seem to use and it rolled a bit on his tongue, thankfully Iruka didn't say anything about it. "So how are your classes going?"

"Great." Iruka answered as he sat down. "The students are really showing their stuff, but there is one who keeps on interrupting the lessons, I believe that Naruko can go far, but she isn't taking it seriously."

"Naruko?" Danny gave Iruka a curious look. "Naruko Uzumaki?"

Iruka looked surprised. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she always says hi to me whenever I'm in the park and she asked to read with me one time." Danny admitted with a shrug. "I wonder why a lot of people glare at her though."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Iruka said quickly, which Danny caught.

"Iruka-Sensei, do you know why they hate Naruko?"

"No I don't." Danny could tell that Iruka was lying, but he knew that the Chunin wasn't going to say anything else about it.

"If you say so." Danny stretched with his hands behind his neck. "I can't believe it's been three months already."

In the three months his figure became more of a swimmer's physique and he had some muscles now, not as much as Dash or the other High School Football team players back in Amity Park, but enough to make someone think twice before attacking him.

His speed was pretty fast and the whole walking on hands exercise with Gai actually helped him learn to control his balance, allowing the young halfa to be able to control his body movements with ease.

In about two or three more months he'll officially be a Genin and go on missions, which Danny wasn't sure if he was looking forward to them or not, but he figured he could give them a try.

"You came a long way." Iruka told Danny with a smile, he got to know Danny during their lessons and he came to think of the teen as a friend. "Just keep studying and you'll go far."

"Hai Iruka-Sensei." Danny said with a smirk as he got up to leave. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Aniki!" Danny looked over to see Naruko waving at him as he left the Academy. "Have you tried Ramen yet?"

"No, why?" As soon as Danny asked that, Naruko began to grab his arm. "Gah!" The girl had a strong grip.

"Then you need to go to Ichiraku's!" Naruko exclaimed in excitement as her eyes were shining. "It is the best place to see that Ramen is the Food of the Gods!"

Danny chuckled. "Alright, already calm down."

"Just you wait, Ramen is the greatest." Naruko said excitedly as she continued to drag Danny down the streets. "I mean one taste and you'll feel like you're in heaven right then and there."

"I'm sure I will." Danny chuckled at how excited Naruko was before they came to a stall that had a sign above it. 'Ichiraku Ramen.'

Pushing the flap up so he could walk in, Danny saw Naruko sitting down. "Oji-San, Miso Ramen please!" Naruko called out with a bright smile.

The Oji-San, as Naruko affectionately called the man looked down with a cold gaze before his face broke out with a warm smile. "Coming right up, Naruko." He said with a hearty chuckle before looking at Danny. "And you?"

"Uh, the same?" Danny smiled a bit as the man nodded before leaving when Danny heard Naruko speak up.

"So, Aniki guess what."

"… I give up." Danny chuckled sheepishly. "What?"

"I learned the Henge Jutsu today." Naruko had an excited smile. "I know a Jutsu finally and soon I'll know more and become Hokage."

"Henge?" Danny frowned as he thought about it before snapping his fingers. "Oh, the Transformation Jutsu?" Hiruzen showed him the three basic ones that a lot of Shinobi's were required to do in the Academy.

"You know it, Aniki." Naruko clenched a fist. "Do you want to see?"

"How about we wait until after the meal?" Danny suggested. "I doubt that the owner of this stand would appreciate a Jutsu being used in here."

Before Naruko could answer, the Ramen maker came back. "Actually, I know all about the Henge and it wouldn't cause any damage here, so I don't mind Naruko using it." Then he looked at Danny. "So you're the Aniki that Naruko talks fondly of?"

"I am?" Danny looked at a blushing Naruko who was trying to look everywhere but him.

"I'm Teuchi." The man stuck a hand out and Danny shook it a second later.

"Danny." Danny answered before looking at Naruko. "Alright then, let's see it."

Naruko had a wide smile before she got up and did a hand sign. "Henge!" In a puff of smoke a small version of Danny was there. "Uh, well I'm still learning." Naruko admitted in a young version of Danny's voice.

"Whoa." Danny looked surprised. "Even though you got the age wrong you have the other features right."

In a puff of smoke, Naruko was back. "Really?"

"You know it, just keep on practicing and you'll master that Jutsu in no time." Danny promised as Naruko sat down.

"Thanks Aniki!"

Then Teuchi put two bowls in front of them. "It's on the house." Teuchi said with a smile. "Since it's your first visit I hope that you'll make more."

Danny nodded before picking up the chopsticks and he took a deep breath. "Itadakimasu." He said before he and Naruko dug in.

'_Whoa! This is good._' Danny thought as he ate.

**To Be Continued…**

** Alright I hope that you enjoyed this random chapter, as you can tell I'm going to have him do a few things before the story comes up but I want to ask someone to put in an OC that will be his Jounin Instructor for when he becomes a Genin****.**

**Now it's time to answer reviews.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and I've read your DP and JL story and I want to say keep it up! It's good to be back and it's only Naruko that's Gender bended here.**

** PhantomGhostRider101: Haha, I figured that people would like that and while kids normally don't approach people like that, I figured that since Naruko was avoided most of her life and saw someone that she didn't see before, she would try to talk with them right?**

** Jv2en3: Thanks I'm happy to be doing something original.**

** 61394: It's great to be back.**

** Guest1: I'm not denying or supporting that claim, because the pairing will be an important part. Like Clockwork would say, all will be revealed in time.**

** Jh381: I'm glad I got the scene where Danny and Naruko met down good, everyone should be younger than Canon for now before the Naruto arcs start, Danny doesn't have his cryokinesis powers yet since I switched the episodes up a bit to where Urban Jungle hasn't happened, but he will get them soon. Danny will learn to kill but I want to ease him into it, since he has never done something like that before so I need to do it right.**

** SpArKiE37: It will be revealed in time. **

**Now that reviews are done I hope that someone will send an OC in and I will only choose one.**

** Here are the requirements.**

** Name**  
** Age**  
** Chakra Affinity**  
** Jutsu's Known**  
** Bloodline (If you're using a clan)**  
** Fighting Style**  
** Description**  
** History.**

** Alrighty then, see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Okami

_**Chapter 3: Team Okami**_

Danny sighed as he waited inside his house for a meal to finish cooking. "So are you two going to keep watching me or are you allowed to come in?" He asked the Anbu that were hidden.

After a few seconds, Bird came down followed by Cat.

"How did you know we were here?" Bird asked curiously.

"Before training I've always been paranoid about being followed." Danny explained with a chuckle. "With the training it's been increased, so I can tell that I was being watched, the rest was a guess really." With that Danny sat down. "So I guess you guy's will be finished watching me tomorrow?"

Cat nodded. "That's when you finish your training." She answered him.

"Training? That was hell." Danny snorted, shaking his head while Bird chuckled behind his mask. "So, do you guys usually come out whenever the person you're watching asks?"

"No, but after watching you for the last few months we figured we could make an exception." Bird answered with his arms crossed. "By the way, nice job knocking Gai out."

Danny went red a bit as he remembered that incident. "I didn't think it would work to be honest."

"So what did you call us down for?" Cat asked to get to the point right as the oven rang.

"Have you guys ever had Chicken and Dumplings?" Danny asked with a cheeky smile causing the two Anbu's to give him a look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dog, an Anbu with silver hair, felt an eye twitch behind his mask as he came to get Danny on Hokage's orders, only to see two Anbu's eating a meal with him. "I'm pretty sure that this isn't watching someone." He drawled, gaining their attention.

"D-Dog-Sama!" Bird saluted him quickly.

"W-What are you doing here?" Cat asked in surprise.

"The Hokage asked for me to bring Danny to him." Dog gestured to the surprised teen.

"Uh, Dog?" Danny gained the Anbu's attention. "I invited them in to eat since it was the last night they were supposed to be watching me, I didn't think it could get them in trouble-."

Dog rolled his eyes. "They're supposed to remain hidden, of course they'll get in trouble… But I suppose I'll let it slide." As soon as he said that, Dog grabbed Danny's shoulders and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"… So we're not in trouble?" Cat asked as Bird went back to eating.

"This is really good." Bird commented causing Cat to hang her head at how he was being.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny blinked as he found himself in the Hokage's Office to see Hiruzen himself along with a young man with wild brown hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a grey vest that was lined with grey fur and he wore black pants and sandals. Next to him was a dog the size of a coyote.

"Hokage-Sama." Danny bowed to Hiruzen as Dog left the same way he came in.

"Danny-Kun." Hiruzen gave him a nod. "You have come far since you came to the Village and I believe that you are ready." With that he held out a blue headband with a metal plate on it. "I believe that you earned the title of Genin."

Danny stared in shock, even though he knew that it was going to happen, it was still a shock to have it happen and he had to force himself to move, so he could accept the headband.

"A-Arigato Hokage-Sama." Danny thanked him as he looked at the headband.

"This brings me to the next agenda, Danny-Kun, this is Okami Inuzuka and he will be your Jounin Instructor until you're a Chunin."

Okami had a grin, which looked a bit feral due to the tribal markings on his face. "So you're my new Pup to the team?" He asked with a deep voice before he began to pet the coyote. "This is Byakumaru, my partner."

Byakumaru barked a loud booming bark at Danny.

"N-Nice to meet you." Danny greeted with a nervous smile at the dog before mentally comparing him to Cujo.

"You'll meet your teammates tomorrow." Okami told him before going to leave. "Meet me at Training Ground Twelve tomorrow around eight and I'll see how good you are."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny couldn't sleep that night as he kept looking at his desk where the headband was. '_I can't believe it… I'm finally a Shinobi._' He thought with barely contained excitement. '_After so long I was beginning to think that I would never become one._'

Then Danny found himself thinking back to Naruko.

'_I wonder what she'll say now that I'm a Shinobi._' He chuckled at imagining her reaction and he knew that she would plead for him to teach her. '_Maybe I can help her with a little Taijutsu… But still, why do people hate her?_'

Shaking his head, Danny rolled over to go to sleep, hoping that he would be on a good team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Danny was wide awake around seven and dressed in a light red jacket that was unzipped to show a black t-shirt, as well as red pants. And his headband was keeping his hair out of his eyes as he had a determined look gazing through the mirror.

"You can do this." Danny said out loud as he gripped the sink. "I came too far to fail now."

Deciding that he should stop talking to himself, he ran out the door, grabbing a thing of toast to go.

"Aniki!" Looking over, Danny smiled as he saw Naruko waving at him but she stopped at seeing the headband. "You're a Shinobi?!" She asked with wide eyes before pouting. "Lucky!"

Chuckling to himself, Danny rubbed Naruko's head. "Just became one and I'm heading to meet my team-." He stopped as a strange noise was erupting from Naruko. "A-Are you purring?"

Naruko's face went red as she realized that she was subconsciously purring from Danny rubbing her head. "N-No." She tried to deny, but Danny began to rub her head again and she couldn't resist purring.

"What do you know?" Danny asked with a wry smile. "I should call you Neko-Chan."

"Aniki!" Naruko waved his hand away from her head in embarrassment.

Danny laughed happily. "Relax Naruko, I'm only teasing." He chided her.

"It's not funny." Naruko was pouting again which made Danny's shoulders shake harder with laughter. "Stop laughing."

Danny coughed, trying to smother it. "Well, I need to go meet my new team, I promise to tell you all about it."

"Alright!" Naruko had a big grin. "You better keep that promise Aniki!"

"I will." Danny took off running as he waved goodbye to Naruko. '_Nothing can ruin today._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Danny got to Training Ground Twelve he saw Okami-Sensei with two other teens that were a year older than him.

The girl on the right was a thin, thirteen year old with dark brown wavy hair that went down to her shoulder blades with the highlights being a reddish blonde color, she had dark reddish purple eyes and she was wearing a pair of black ninja pants with a dark purple pouch strapped to both legs, a dark purple top without sleeves, black gloves with metal guards on the knuckles, and dark purple boots with black straps and accents.

Her headband however was black with a dark purple sketching.

The guy on the right had darkish brown hair and black gold eyes, looking a little buff and he wore a dark black vest and black jeans while carrying scroll on his back he also had a pouch strapped to his leg and he wore a dark scarf that covered his mouth.

"Danny-Kun, welcome to Team 12." Okami greeted him with a wide smile. "This is Ryuko Hekigan." He gestured to the girl who gave him a small wave. "And Tazu Kage." Tazu had his arms crossed before Ryuko elbowed him and he waved begrudgingly.

"H-Hi." Danny waved back as he approached them, but he was wondering why the other two were a year older than him. "I-It's great to be a part of Team 12."

"It's nice to have you." Ryuko told him before looking at Tazu.

Tazu sighed. "Fine, I guess it's alright."

Danny looked a little off before Ryuko shook her head. "Don't let Tazu get to you, he'll warm up to you in no time."

"Doubtful." Tazu muttered under his breath earning him an elbow jab from Ryuko. "Hey, ow!"

Okami clapped his hands gaining their attention. "Alright, I believe that we should say a little something about ourselves." Then he pointed to himself. "I'll start. My name is Okami Inuzuka and I am a member of the Inuzuka Clan, I like taking Byakumaru on walks, looking around at nature and fighting. I dislike traitors and those who think they're above others. My dream is to live a good life."

Upon finishing, Ryuko took it from there. "My name is Ryuko Hekigan and I am a member of the Hekigan Clan. I like to hang with friends, meet new people and to read. I dislike people who take advantage of others and perverts. My dream is to master Fūinjutsu and to be a great Medical Shinobi."

After a few seconds, Tazu sighed. "My name is Tazu Kage. I like being alone and I dislike annoying people. My dream is none of your business."

Knowing it was his turn, Danny took a deep breath. "My name is Danny Fenton." He got weird looks from Ryuko and Tazu for the name itself. "I like training, exploring the village and hanging with my adopted sister, Naruko." Okami raised an eyebrow at hearing that name. "I dislike crazed up fruitloops who won't take a hint and leave people alone and my dream… Well I've never really thought about it."

Okami nodded. "Good, you three are unique in your own way and while I would normally do a test to ensure that you remain Genin, Ryuko and Tazu have been on this team for a year already, so Danny you have a lot of catching up to do."

'_A year already?_' Danny frowned in thought. '_If I remember correctly, Genin Squads are always three man squads so what happened to their third member?_'

"So now we'll go on our first mission." Okami walked off as Ryuko and Tazu groaned.

"Great, another D-Rank." Tazu muttered under his breath. "I freaking hate those."

"Well, it is to break the new guy in." Ryuko said, even though Danny was right there.

"What's so bad about D-Rank missions?" Danny asked in confusion as Tazu gave a little chuckle.

"You'll find out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're kidding?" Danny asked in disbelief as Okami chose their mission. "We're weeding a garden?"

"D-Ranks are for the new Genin's who need to learn teamwork." Okami patiently explained to him. "They also help the Civilians out, who in turn make supplies for the Shinobi's in the near future. It's an endless cycle of symbiosis. Without the Civilians we could never be Shinobi's and without Shinobi's the Civilians wouldn't be safe in the village."

"But still, weeding?" Danny sighed reluctantly. "Alright."

"That's the spirit." Okami slapped his back, nearly making Danny fall forward.

"Can you use the Kage Bushin?" Ryuko asked Tazu quickly.

Tazu shook his head. "I have a feeling that Okami would tell me not to, and I'm not wasting Chakra because the new guy is lazy."

They didn't know that Danny could hear them with his enhanced hearing, but he didn't let it show as he was determined to show that he wasn't lazy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Around sunset, Danny, Ryuko and Tazu were covered in dirt and panting as there was a huge pile of weeds in a trash can next to the garden of an herb shop while Okami nodded. "You three did good, although Danny you could be a bit faster, Ryuko and Tazu picked more than you."

"Sorry." Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not really much of a Gardener. That was always my Mom-." He stopped talking as he thought about his parents for the first time since he got there.

Truthfully, Naruko and training has always took his mind off how his family disowned him, thinking that he killed Danny Fenton, only Jazz, Sam and Tucker knew the real truth, not that it would matter.

Okami looked a little concerned about his sudden silence before Tazu yawned. "Well, if that's all I'm going to head home."

"Yeah, I really need a shower." Ryuko agreed with Tazu before looking at Danny. "You did good."

"Better than I thought." Tazu admitted before walking off.

"Bye." Ryuko said with a bubbly smile before she ran in a different direction.

"Okami-Sensei." Danny stopped the Jounin before he could leave. "Was there a third member of this team before?"

Okami frowned a bit before he relented. "Ichigo Aburame was the original third member." He admitted to the teen. "He was the quiet type but he and Tazu got along pretty well."

"What happened to him?"

"He died." Okami admitted making Danny's eyes widen. "We had bad Intel on a mission that was supposed to be a simple Bandit Raid only for an A-Rank Shinobi to be there, by the time I caught up, Ichigo was dead."

"So that's why Tazu is cold to me." Danny put the dots together. "He thinks I'm replacing him."

"Tazu is… Complicated." Okami got out before giving a small smile. "Just give him time and he'll come to accept you." With that, Okami patted Danny's head. "Tomorrow we're doing another D-Rank mission, so rest up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm home." Ryuko called out as she closed the door behind her.

A stern old man was waiting with his arms crossed. He had blonde hair and a reddish purple eye while his right eye was covered by bandages and he had a deep scar on his cheek while wearing a dark robe. "You're late." He said gruffly.

"Sorry Oji-San." Ryuko apologized with a bowed head. "I was with Team 12 greeting our new team member."

Hajime Hekigan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is this new team member?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Ah the outsider." Hajime snorted in contempt showing his dislike of those not born in the village. "I told the Hokage that we can't trust outsiders. What is your view of him?"

Ryuko looked down a bit. "Well I can't really say anything since I just met him, but he seems okay."

"First impressions can be deceiving." Hajime told her sternly. "You are not to trust him, especially with the company he keeps."

He knew all about the Nine-Tailed Fox being sealed within Naruko and he hated Jinchuriki's with a passion. If he had it his way, she wouldn't be alive for long.

Ryuko looked confused, but Hajime spoke up again. "Now it is time for training." He walked to their training field. "You need to master the Clan Techniques and then maybe you could call yourself a true Hekigan."

"Y-Yes Oji-San."

Truthfully, Ryuko already mastered the Clan Techniques years ago, but she didn't want to be seen as a prodigy so she hid her progress. Her Father thinks that she's a weak link in the clan but she doesn't care because she got to go to the Academy with people her age instead of going early.

The Hekigan Clan was very well known for their perfect control over Chakra. They could create small weapons out of Chakra and while that may deplete it a bit faster, the weapons are a lot stronger than ordinary ones.

The bloodline however is used mostly for healing and they could heal a severed artery if they have enough discipline.

Hajime was a slave driver though, always demanding perfection and was never satisfied with what she could do.

"Anytime." Hajime said to his daughter.

"H-Hai."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tazu gazed at the moon from his home as memories of his time from the old Team 12 began to replay in his head.

Ichigo was his best friend and he was dead… Because of him.

He was the one who wouldn't take no for an answer on that C-Rank. Ichigo had a feeling that something was wrong but he didn't listen, being too prideful to back down.

It was his arrogance that nearly killed them all.

And now the Hokage had the nerve to put a new guy on their team, as if they forgot about Ichigo.

Tazu made a silent vow to never accept the new guy because he didn't want to forget his best friend.

Sure he knew that he was being unfair to Danny, he didn't asked to be on this team but he was not going to just take Ichigo's place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was taking the rooftops, not using his Ghost Powers as he jumped from building to building to get home before it got too late.

'_My team seems nice enough._' He thought as he nearly missed a building before doing a summersault onto another. '_Okami-Sensei was good with the introductions, Ryuko has a bubbly personality and she is friendly. Tazu seems like a good guy, but I'm not so sure he'll accept me._'

Looking down, Danny nearly fell over as he saw someone familiar walking around.

"Naruko?" He asked in disbelief, jumping down. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Ah, Aniki." Naruko had a nervous smile. "I was just… Going for a walk!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "At this time of night?"

"Y-yeah, cause nighttime is fun."

Danny wasn't sure if Naruko was just a bad liar or if it was because she was only seven. "Naruko." He got to one knee and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Why are you really out here?"

Naruko opened her mouth to say something before it closed and she looked down a little sad. "The orphanage is locked up and they won't let me back in."

"Orphanage?" Danny blinked in surprise before he thought. _'Well that explains why I never seen her parents._' Then his mind registered the rest of the sentence "Wait, they locked you out?!"

"I-It's no big deal, Aniki." Naruko told him with a nod. "It always happens whenever I'm late."

Danny clenched his fist as it rested on his knee. "Exactly how many times has this happened?" He asked afraid of knowing the answer.

"A lot." Naruko looked sad. '_W-Will Aniki hate me like the rest?_'

"Come on." Danny easily picked Naruko up. "You can stay with me for tonight."

"Wha?" Naruko looked surprised as she held onto his jacket in shock. "R-Really?"

"Of course." Danny gave her a small smile. "I'm not taking no for an answer." '_And I think I'll go have a talk with the caretaker of this orphanage someday very soon._'

Naruko smiled and gave Danny a hug. "You're the best Aniki!" Then she blinked. "Why are you covered in dirt?"

Danny chuckled. "Just helping someone with a garden." He decided to leave out that was a D-Rank Mission; it'll be more fun if Naruko found out herself since she wants to be a Kunoichi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon entering the apartment, Danny sat Naruko down. "I know it isn't much but it should be good for now." He told her before taking her on a tour. "That's the bathroom." He pointed to a door on the left. "And this is the bedroom." He opened the door to show a room with simply a bed and dresser. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch-."

"A-Aniki, you don't hafta-." Naruko began with wide eyes, but Danny shook his head.

"Naruko, you're a guest here, so you're taking the bed." He told her leaving no room for arguments in his voice. "Just relax alright?"

"H-Hai."

"Alright, did you eat anything?"

"Ramen." Naruko had a smile as Danny stared in disbelief.

"Do you eat anything besides Ramen?"

"No."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he thought about how small she seemed to be compared to the other kids. '_I thought it was a late growth, but now the evidence points to malnutrition._'

"Aniki?" Naruko looked a little worried at how Danny narrowed his eyes and she swore that they flashed red for a second.

"Hm?" Danny shook his head. "How about I reheat some Chicken and Dumplings?" He asked with a smile. "You never tried that before?"

"N-No."

"You can stop stuttering." Danny laughed at her face. "It's not like you haven't spoken to me before."

With that, Danny moved to begin heating up the food when Naruko spoke up again. "Why?"

Danny looked over his shoulder, to see Naruko with her head down. "Why what?"

"W-Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruko looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" Danny asked in confusion as he messed with his hair.

"Yes-no… I don't know." Naruko shook her head. "People always ignore me and tell the other kids to stay away from me… Why are you different?"

Danny frowned as he heard that. "I don't see a reason to ignore you and if I remember correctly you spoke to me first." He pointed out. "Plus, why would anyone want to ignore you?"

"B-Because they say I'm a monster."

Feeling his fist clench at that, Danny took a deep breath to calm down because he hates that word. "You're not a monster." He said forcing his voice to be calm as he looked at her. "I've seen monsters and you are far away from one."

As he said that he was thinking about Dan Phantom, his alternate future self that killed because it was 'fun'. That was a true monster and he was afraid that he could not change that future from happening, no matter how he tries to tell himself different.

Naruko had wide eyes as Danny said that.

"If anyone tries to say differently, they'll have to answer to me." Danny told her with a smile. "Now come on, the food's done."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, Danny felt himself being shaken awake. "Hm?" He blinked his eyes adjusting to the dark, before he saw Naruko's small form. "Naruko? What's going on?"

"Um, well…" Naruko looked a little embarrassed.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Danny noticed a little sweat on Naruko's face, so he took a guess. "Nightmare?"

Naruko looked surprised that Danny guessed it. "H-Hai."

"W-What was it about?" Danny sat up and stretched, popping his back.

Naruko looked down with a few tears threatening to escape.

Alright, now Danny was really worried. "Naruko?"

"I… I dreamed that you died." She finally said causing Danny to blink in shock. "I-I just wanted to make sure you were still here-."

She was cut off by Danny rubbing her head again.

"Relax, I'm not going to die." He promised in good humor before he thought about something that could cheer her up. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Naruko's eyes brightened up a bit. "Hai, Aniki!"

"Alright." Danny made room on the couch for Naruko to sit next to him. "First off, do you believe in Ghosts?"

Naruko went pale. "G-Ghosts?" She asked with a small shiver and Danny felt a bit hurt before he mentally shook his head.

'_It's a normal reaction._' Danny thought to himself. '_I used to be afraid of Ghosts as well._'

"Of course not, Ghosts don't exist." Naruko tried to make it seem like she wasn't scared.

"You'd be surprised." Danny said to her with a smile. "Back in my home, you could see a Ghost every day, some of them loved to scare people, some tried to hurt others but not all of them were evil."

"R-Really?"

"There's one ghost in particular." Danny decided to tell his adventures like it was a fairytale to her. "His name was Danny Phantom who at the age of ten became half human and half ghost."

"Half?" Naruko looked confused but she looked intrigued.

"Yes, due to that status he was made an outcast from most of the Ghosts because he was still alive and hunted by humans because was said to be dead." Danny told her as he thought about a lot of close calls he had. "He decided to use his abilities to protect people from the evil Ghosts and eventually to protect the good Ghosts from evil humans. Phantom wanted to prove that Ghosts could be peaceful and he fought for two years facing threats like the all-powerful King of Ghosts, another human with ghost powers but with more experience and he even went to the future and fought a threat."

"What happened to him?" Naruko asked wanting to hear some more about Phantom.

"He disappeared." Danny lied to her. "Some say that he moved on to the afterlife while others think that he retired. But there might be a day to where he comes back." Then he smiled. "That's enough for now, I'll go into more detailed version of his adventures later."

"Anikiii." Naruko said tiredly trying to plead, but her eyes closed and she fell asleep slumping onto his lap.

Danny chuckled as he rubbed her head again, as she subconsciously purred. "Good night." '_… I wonder if she purrs like a cat what would happen if I get her a ball of yarn._'

"Nyah." Naruko muttered in her sleep like a cat.

Chuckling in amusement, Danny closed his eyes and went to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Danny woke up to see that Naruko was still asleep on his lap causing him to chuckle again before he shook her awake. "Wake up, Naruko."

"Hm, Ramen don't run." Naruko said sleepily as she drooled a bit.

'_She even dreams of Ramen._' Danny thought in amusement before shaking her again. "Come on Naruko, its morning."

Blinking her eyes, Naruko yawned as she woke up before looking around in confusion. "Oh right." She muttered remembering the events of the other night.

"Sleep well?" Danny asked as he stood up, nearly falling over due to lack of feeling in his leg.

"Hai."

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." Danny walked to the fridge and opened it. "I need to head out to meet my team soon. You can stay here if you want."

"Arigato Aniki." Naruko had a bright smile.

Once he made sure that Naruko ate breakfast, Danny raced to the Training Ground to see the team waiting patiently for him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Danny apologized panting a bit.

Tazu snorted a bit. "And here I thought we would get another day free."

"Be nice." Ryuko told her teammate before looking at Danny. "You ready?"

"I am." Danny promised before they looked at Okami.

"Right." Okami stood up from where he was sitting next to Byakumaru. "Time for a D-Rank for the Inuzuka Family, walking the dogs."

Danny winced because animals tend to be afraid of him due to his Ghost half, Byakumaru wasn't affected for some reason but other animals.

'_This is going to be a long day._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tazu had a big dog walking around with Ryuko who had a small dog and they were staring in disbelief as none of the other dogs would let Danny walk them.

As he approached they yipped in fright and take off in the other direction.

"What the hell?" Okami asked as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

**To Be Continued…**

**Alright, I finish this one up early so I may as well post it but first I want to say thank you to everyone who submitted an OC.**

** Originally I was only going to have one as Danny's Sensei but as I got some more I figured I could find a place for three of them.**

** But the OC submission is now closed****.**

**Damn though, original chapters are hard as hell.**

** So now here are the Reviews!**

** Summer's Vice: Thanks and I hope you'll continue to like this story.**

** Mattcun: Thanks I will.**

** 1eragon33: I'll put her in a little later, promise.**

** 61394: Thank you for submitting Okami! I hope you like how I had him in this and he will have more screen time as the story continues.**

** Hanmac: Maybe. **

**TheWhiteTitan: No she won't have a crush on Sasuke, that's been used way too much but Sasuke won't be power hungry in this story. The reason will be explained in time. And thank you, I wasn't sure if I was doing Gai's character right or if it was Lee's by mistake. Ibiki was a challenge as well since he barely has any screen time. Comedy was never my strong suit so I'm happy that I improved it a bit as well as the drama.**

** Mai'shardstyle: Actually I think that her Bloodline is good enough, it's not too powerful and you gave it limits with how much chakra it can use. And as for Danny not being approached, he doesn't have anyone that he knows so no one approached him. I might have that happen in the next chapter or two. But I hope you like how I did your character and the introduction to her father in this.**

** Jacob Taz: Thank you and I changed the name to Tazu to make it a bit more Japanese as well as Kage meaning Shadow if that's alright with you. I hope you like how he is in this story. But would you mind giving me a bit more information on his bloodline?**

**One for Inspiration: Thanks, I figured it would work.**

** NatsuNori-Chan: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter**

** Guest1: Thanks, but I don't know how well I'll be able to write the battle scenes and as for the pairing, wait and see. **

**Alright, see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

_**Chapter 04: Revelations**_

Danny swore under his breath as he dodged a kick from one of Tazu's Shadow Clones. It's been two weeks since he became a Genin and they were sparring to see how well Danny learned from training with Maito Gai.

He was doing better than Tazu and Ryuko expected but they both had a year of experience fighting… Although to be fair he has two years of experience, but not in Shinobi battles.

"Kasai Suta danmaku No Jutsu!" Tazu engulfed his Shurikens with fire and threw them as Danny made an ecto shield appear. "Wha?!"

"You didn't think I didn't have any tricks did you?" Danny said with a confident smile. "That was my Ekutoshirudo No Jutsu!"

"Ekuto?" Tazu never heard of that element before.

"Now try my Ekutoburasuto No Jutsu." Danny shot his ecto blasts doing a good job of pretending that they were Jutsu's.

'_Sealess Jutsu's_?' Tazu thought as he dodged them before pulling out a Battle Axe that he had hidden. "Time to end this."

Danny went pale as he saw the Battle Axe. '_Where the hell did he pull that out of?_'

"Kage Manto No Jutsu!" A cloak of shadows surrounded the axe as Tazu came at Danny, who instinctively put up an Ecto Shield, but the Axe sliced through it like butter. "Nowhere to go!"

Danny smirked and turned intangible, causing Tazu to shoot right through him and hit the tree behind him. "I'm not a One-Trick Pony." He called out as Tazu shook his head and growled a bit at the humiliation that he just went through.

"Alright that's enough." Okami said with a nod causing Tazu to cease the Shadow Cloak on his Axe before putting it up. "You're improving Tazu and Danny who taught you?"

"Maito Gai." Danny answered causing Tazu, Okami and Ryuko to wince as they heard that. "What? He may be weird as hell but he's pretty effective at teaching Taijutsu."

"How do you stand his quirks?" Tazu asked remembering when he met the man and shuddered visibly.

"I ignore him whenever he shouts about the powers of youth." Danny admitted with a shrug. "Plus, I've been around weirder." He chuckled as he thought about the Box Ghost.

Okami nodded, because anyone who could stand Gai's eccentrics deserves some form of respect before he looked at Ryuko. "Your turn."

"Hai." Ryuko smirked as she ran to the field before giving Danny a smile. "Too bad I saw how you fight." She teased as she got into a stance.

Danny mirrored her smirk as he got ready. "Who said I showed all my moves?"

"Hajime!" Okami got out of the way as Ryuko did some quick hand signs.

"Uo Tsuba No Jutsu!" She shot water out of her mouth like a fish catching Danny off guard as he was sent skidding back a bit.

"Gah." Danny spat the water out a bit. "Gross." He muttered shaking his wet hair. Getting back up quickly, Danny shot an ecto blast hitting her, but she burst into water. "A Mizu Bushin?!"

Then Danny felt a Senbon right behind his neck. "You lose." Ryuko said confidently.

"Oh Really?" Danny turned intangible and got out of the death hold. "Forgot about my Ekuto Mukei-Sei No Jutsu already?"

"Not really." Ryuko made another Mizu Bushin. "Mizu no Yaiba." A sword made completely out of water appeared in both of their hands. "Mizu no Yoroi." Now water armor was surrounding her clothes. "Ready to surrender?"

Danny's response was to shoot an ecto beam, but it didn't do anything to the water armour.

"My turn." Ryuko came at Danny with the Mizu Bushin swinging the swords so Danny had to turn intangible before he turned invisible. "Huh?"

"Can't fight what you can't see." Danny's voice echoed around the clearing before Ryuko felt a kick to the side, sending her back. "So is that it?"

Ryuko got back up but Okami shook his head. "That's enough." He said causing them to relax. "You're going to need your Chakra for our next D-Rank Mission."

"What is it this time Okami-Sensei?" Tazu asked curiously.

Okami had an evil look. "Tora."

Tazu and Ryuko paled so much that they beat Danny in looking like a Ghost when he was Phantom, while Danny looked confused. "Who or what is Tora?"

"An evil abomination that's most likely the spawn of the devil." Tazu answered shivering.

Ryuko took it from there. "It is also the bane of all Genin's."

Danny gulped visibly before Okami did a face palm. "For the love of Kami, Tora's just a cat!"

"A cat?" Danny now had a look of disbelief on his face. "You guys had me worried about a cat?!"

"That thing is not a cat!" Tazu denied vehemently. "It must be the Kyubi No Kitsune reborn."

Danny had an amused look knowing about the Kyubi attack seven years ago in the village before the Fourth Hokage killed it in a fight.

"Surely, it can't be that bad." Danny told them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Me and my big mouth!" Danny spent most of the day chasing Tora with the help of Tazu's Shadow Clones and Ryuko's Water Clones and he has to say that he was beginning to agree with them in the terms of Tora being a hell spawn.

"He's going to the left!" Ryuko called out as Tazu focused causing a shadow cat to appear and attack Tora only for the cat to blow through it.

"Damnit!" Tazu muttered feeling tired. His Kage Kemono No Jutsu takes a lot out of him along with his Kage Bushin and Kage Manto so he was really feeling some strain.

"Conserve your Chakra." Ryuko told him as he snorted. "Fine, don't blame me when you're unconscious due to Chakra Exhaustion."

"He's coming back!" Danny shouted as the cat shot at them before latching on his face. "Gah! Get it off of me!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Five minutes later, they were walking back to give Tora to her owner in the Mission's Office where the Hokage himself along with Iruka Umino and a silver haired man named Mizuki was giving out missions.

"Mission, catch Tora, complete." Okami told the Hokage as the Genin team looked exhausted and a little annoyed because Okami didn't do anything to help and he simply said. 'You can't always count on me.'

Immediately the Daimyo of the Fire Country, a fat woman, came out and took Tora from Ryuko's hands and began to smother it.

'_No wonder it runs away._' Danny thought in horror as the cat gave out a cry of pain and had tears. '_That's just animal abuse right there._'

While the Daimyo was crushing Tora, Hiruzen spoke up. "Good job Team 12, that's another D-Rank completed." He then looked at Okami who nodded. "The next two days are for you to rest and relax before your next mission, a C-Rank."

Immediately Ryuko and Tazu looked interested. "Alright!" Ryuko said happily while Tazu smirked even though it was hidden by his scarf.

"How are C-Rank missions different?" Danny whispered to his teammates.

"C-Rank missions are escort or delivery missions that could be attacked by rogue bandits or wild animals." Ryuko explained to him. "Nothing that trained Genin's can't handle."

"Finally though." Tazu groaned in exhaustion. "As much as I like staying home, these D-Ranks are boring as hell."

"Language." Okami hissed at Tazu since they were in the Hokage's presence.

Hiruzen chuckled as he watched the interaction with the team. He could tell that Tazu hasn't really accepted Danny as a team member but he was willing to work with him if it meant becoming a Chunin and Ryuko was bringing them together with her personality.

"Here's your pay." Hiruzen said as they were each paid fairly before they left. "You're doing well with them Okami."

"Arigato Hokage-Dono." Okami told the leader with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So the Kage Bushin takes up a lot of Chakra?" Danny asked curiously eliciting a nod from Tazu.

"It's a pain but it does have merits." By now, Tazu would be heading home but Ryuko came up with the 'brilliant' idea for them to hang out. '_I just know she's doing this because of how I'm acting._'

"So now we have two days of rest so why don't we eat to celebrate the fact that we have a C-Rank?" Ryuko suggested happily.

"Where do you have in mind?" Tazu asked curiously.

"I have the perfect place that sells Dango."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko sat on a swing outside of the Academy feeling depressed because a lot of the Academy Teachers yelled at her whenever she tried asking a question, saying that she was disrupting the class.

'_Why do people hate me?_' Naruko thought sadly before shaking her head. '_Jiji-San, Oji-San, Ayame-Chan and Iruka-Sensei don't hate me. Aniki especially doesn't hate me._'

She remembered when she was with Danny when he talked to the caretaker of the Orphanage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Aniki, what are we doing here?" Naruko asked as Danny approached the doors to the Orphanage.

"I just need to ask the 'caretaker' a few questions." He spat out caretaker in anger as he knocked on the door. "You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to."

Before Naruko could answer, the door opened to show a middle-aged dark haired woman who frowned when she saw her. "What did she do this time Shinobi-San?" The Caretaker asked in a condescending tone that was aimed at Naruko.

"Actually I want to ask you a few questions." Danny said trying to keep his voice under control. "Why do you lock Naruko out at night?"

"Lock her out?" The caretaker chuckled. "I think you were told a lie-." Danny punched the wall in anger cracking it, shutting her up.

"Don't try to turn this around." Danny said in a low voice his eyes flashing green making her back up. "I've known Naruko for months so I know how she is, so tell me. Why do you lock her out?"

"I don't have to answer to you." The caretaker tried to sound brave but Danny had a sadistic smile.

"Uh newsflash, I'm a Shinobi so I think you do."

"Aniki." Naruko pulled on Danny's arm. "W-What are you doing?"

The caretaker heard the word Aniki and scoffed. "You're the 'Aniki' of this little monste-uck!" She was cut off as Danny grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Finish that sentence and I swear I will make your life miserable." Danny snarled sounding pissed.

"Aniki…" Naruko backed up a little scared as Danny looked at her before he sighed and dropped the caretaker.

"Give me some adoption papers." Danny ordered shocking both Naruko and the caretaker.

"What?" The Caretaker asked in shock. "You're taking in the little-." She quickly covered her mouth before she said 'monster'.

"Yes I am." Danny crossed his arms with a glare. "She is no longer coming back here."

Naruko looked at Danny in shock at what she was hearing. '_A-Adoption papers? A-Aniki's taking me in?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko was certain that she would wake up any moment to find out that it was nothing more than a dream, only to wake up in Danny's apartment since then.

'_But why would Aniki care?_' Naruko was grateful and all but she couldn't see why he would take her in.

The Hokage did speak with them though.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You wanted to see us Hokage-Sama?" Danny asked as Naruko was behind him.

Hiruzen nodded as he lit his pipe. "Yes, I've heard that you adopted Naruko."

Danny looked a little uneasy. "Did I break a law that I didn't know?" He asked cautiously but even if he did there was no way that Naruko was going back to that Orphanage.

"No, I'm just happy that someone got her out of there without the Civilian Council knowing." Hiruzen chuckled in good humor. "They'll definitely raise hell, but it's too late for them to change anything."

"Um, alright so was that all?"

"No, I'm just wondering what you're going to do if you go on a mission for over two days?" Hiruzen asked making Danny pause.

"Couldn't I ask a friend to watch her?"

"You have someone in mind?"

"You can say that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko didn't say anything during that whole conversation because she was nervous that her Aniki would get rid of the adoption papers.

"Look it's that girl." Naruko heard a voice whisper and she barely turned her head to see quite a few people passing by.

"Why is she by herself?"

"My Mom says that she's a monster."

Naruko's hands tightened the ropes of the swing as she heard that, but there were more people talking.

"They say that she would kill us if we trust her."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know but I'm staying the hell away from that freak."

'_I-I'm not a monster._' Naruko was shaking a bit as she tried to keep tears back. '_Aniki said that I'm far from being a monster. I'm not a monster._' She kept repeating that in her head but it wasn't helping.

"She's shaking."

"I think she can hear us."

"Let's get out of here before she kills us."

"What a freak."

By that point, Naruko had enough and she jumped off the swing and took off running as fast as she could away from the academy with tears flowing down her face.

'_No._' Naruko thought as she ran through the streets. '_It's not like I wanted to be born like this, I-I'm not a monster._'

Naruko was in an alley, as tears came streaming down faster.

"I'm not a monster." Naruko tried to tell herself, but she could no longer believe it as she sat down and hugged her legs. "Why do people hate me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was nervous as he sat at the table talking with his teammates while eating Dango's.

Well, Ryuko was doing most of the talking while Tazu was just nodding as he had an elbow propped on the table with his face in his hand.

"I mean this is going to be fun isn't it?" Ryuko asked the two boys. "A C-Rank! It's been a while since our last one and we don't have to go on anymore D-Rank's for a while-."

"Yes it's amazing." Tazu interrupted tiredly. "Now can you stop talking about it? I want to go home and sleep."

"You're such a joy kill, Tazu." Ryuko told him sternly.

"And proud of it." Tazu answered without missing a beat as Ryuko stuck out her tongue. "Real mature."

Danny chuckled at their behavior as he at the Dango in his hands.

"So Danny, what kind of techniques did you use earlier?" Ryuko asked excitedly and while Tazu was trying to look bored, he had an interested look in his eyes.

"Oh, it's a part of my bloodline." Danny answered without missing a beat.

"Your bloodline allows you to turn invisible and go through solid objects?" Tazu asked in disbelief.

A man wearing a black cloak was drinking Sake went deathly still as he heard the conversation behind him. '_Bloodline that allows someone to turn invisible and go through solid objects?_' He asked himself as he turned the black eyes that a person could see underneath the hood of his cloak towards the Genin. '_Could he be a survivor of the Gosuto Clan?_'

Not seeing the man watching them, Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I've been able to do this for a few years now; they only got stronger with training around here."

"I hope you know that the next time we spar I'm kicking your ass." Tazu answered as he ate his Dango's with as much dignity as he had left.

"Bring it on." Danny laughed a bit before frowning as he realized the time. "I better head home though; Naruko is bound to be hungry."

"Hey, when are we going to meet this Naruko anyways?" Ryuko asked curiously because over the last few weeks, Danny has made some references to Naruko, although they have yet to put a face to the name.

"You can meet her now if you want." Danny answered as he got up. "I'm just going to pick up some Ramen for her, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it."

The last few days he's been home cooking some meals to give her more of a variety rather than just eating Ramen twenty-four seven. But he did promise her to get some Ramen sometime so he figured that tonight would be good.

"Sure." Ryuko got up before looking at Tazu. "You coming Tazu?"

"You're acting like I have a choice." Tazu groaned as he got up to follow them, but he was also interested in who this Naruko was.

As they left, the cloaked man stood up and followed them after paying for his Sake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko was still crying when she heard footsteps approaching her. "Are you okay?" She looked up to see Mizuki giving her a concerned look.

"M-Mizuki-Sensei." Naruko sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "H-Hai, I just had something in my eye."

"It must've been something big to cause that much waterworks." Mizuki got to one knee. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"… People say that I'm a monster." Naruko managed to get out. "Why though? Aniki doesn't think so but people all around are calling me one."

"Your Aniki is right." Mizuki told her calmly before he snapped his fingers thinking of an idea. "I think there's a way to convince people that you aren't a monster."

Naruko's eyes widened. "Really? What?"

Inwardly, Mizuki smirked evilly but he looked like a proud teacher on the outside. "There's a scroll inside of the Hokage's Office, if you can get it without being seen and get it to me then I can help you."

"Y-You got it Mizuki-Sensei!" Naruko jumped up with renewed energy and was about to run off before Mizuki stopped her.

"One more thing, your Aniki is in on this but he wants you to do it yourself." Mizuki told her with a smile. "He figures that way people will stop calling you a monster if you do so without help."

"How would that work?" Naruko asked tilting her head in confusion.

"He didn't say." Mizuki shrugged before he smiled. "But if he says that it'll work."

"Then it will." Naruko finished before smiling. "I won't let you down Mizuki-Sensei."

As she ran off, Mizuki chuckled. "Oh I'm counting on it brat."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Teuchi-San eight bowls of Miso Ramen to go." Danny came in with his teammates behind him.

"Got it and what will you three have?" Teuchi asked knowing that the to-go order was for Naruko.

"What?" Tazu looked confused at that one.

"Actually, we're in a hurry so we're not going to be able to eat." Danny lied to hide the fact that they ate at a Dango shop earlier. "But I promised Naruko to get her some Ramen."

"On it." Teuchi looked towards the kitchen. "Ayame, you hear that?"

A female voice answered back. "I heard it Oji-San."

"This Naruko can eat eight bowls?" Ryuko asked in shock.

"Actually the most she can eat is twelve." Danny answered shocking his teammates some more.

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

Tazu whistled in astonishment. "Man she must be f-." Ryuko smacked the back of his head before he could finish that sentence. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Don't finish that sentence." Ryuko warned him angrily.

Danny chuckled as Teuchi gave them the to-go order before they started to walk towards Danny's apartment.

"Thanks for helping me carry this home." Danny said to his teammates.

"It's no problem, Danny." Ryuko answered while Tazu snorted. "That's what teammates do."

Tazu just looked away at the word teammates which Ryuko saw and she frowned before they got to Danny's apartment and he opened the door. "Naruko, I'm back." When there was no answer he sighed. "Ramen is for dinner." There was still no answer as Danny walked through the house. "Naruko?"

As Danny went to look for Naruko, Ryuko turned to Tazu. "Will you at least act sociable?"

"Will you become a prodigy?"

"What? No." Ryuko looked confused by the sudden question.

"There's my answer." Tazu said to Ryuko's befuddled face. "Don't you see that they're just replacing Ichigo with him?!"

Understanding dawned in Ryuko's eyes before she gently placed a hand on Tazu's shoulder. "Tazu, I miss Ichigo too, Okami-Sensei also misses him but you need to move on, it's what he would've wanted-."

"How do you know that?!" Tazu whirled around on her. "You didn't know Ichigo like I did, he wouldn't stand for this."

"Don't blame Danny for it then." Ryuko hissed at him. "You think he chose our team? The Hokage chose for him to be on our team and he's a good person so just try to get to know him."

"You talk too much." Tazu muttered looking away from her.

Danny was listening in as he was coming back before he made some noise. "Naruko isn't here." He said sounding worried as he tried to forget the conversation he heard.

"I take it this isn't normal." Tazu asked.

"No, she's always in before dark." Danny put a hand to his head. "She never disappeared before."

"I can send some Mizu Bushin's to find her." Ryuko offered with a nod as Tazu did a hand sign.

"Kage Bushin." He made two Shadow Clones. "Alright what does Naruko look like?"

Danny walked to a nearby table and picked up a picture that they took on the day he adopted her. "Here."

Tazu nodded as his Shadow Clones left the room while Ryuko made some Water Clones to help as well.

Danny ran out the door while looking worried. "Naruko, where are you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko felt nervous as she had the scroll, she took it while the Hokage was in a meeting with some diplomats and she also felt proud of her stealth skills, since before Danny came to Konoha she had to hide from people that she stole food from.

'_I hope that Aniki and Mizuki-Sensei are right about this._' Naruko thought as she made it to the woods not seeing one of Tazu's Shadow Clones who saw her and dispersed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tazu's eyes widened after he, Ryuko and Danny spent the last twenty minutes looking for Naruko and he had the memories from the Shadow Clone who saw her now. "Found her."

"Where is she?" Danny asked in worry.

"The forest to the west of the Hokage Tower." Tazu told them before they changed direction. "She was carrying some kind of scroll though."

"Scroll?" Ryuko turned to Danny. "You know anything about it?"

Danny shook his head. "No, this is the first time I'm hearing about it." He had a bad feeling about it. "What did the scroll look like?"

"The Kage Bushin didn't get a good look." Tazu admitted begrudgingly. "He just saw Naruko and dispersed."

"Well we know where she is, so now we can help her." Ryuko said with a nod as the forest came within sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mizuki-Sensei!" Naruko found him near the tool shed. "I did it, I got the scroll like you said!" She had a proud smile. "Now people will see that I'm not a monster."

"Good job Naruko." Mizuki told her with a smile. "You really passed the test."

Naruko smiled wider at the praise as Danny and his team got to the spot only to see her with a Chunin.

"What the?" Tazu muttered under his breath. "Why is Mizuki here?"

"Maybe he found Naruko?" Danny suggested but he heard Ryuko take a deep breath in shock. "Ryuko? What is it?"

"That scroll." Ryuko had disbelief in her voice.

Tazu rolled his eyes. "What about it?"

"It's the Scroll of Sealing."

Tazu went pale while Danny looked confused but he could tell it was bad. "Why does Naruko have something like that?"

"So where's Aniki?" Naruko looked around gaining the Genin's attention. "You said that he knew how this would help people not see me as a monster?"

"Actually Naruko, there's a problem with that…" Mizuki smirked darkly. "I lied."

"What?" Naruko backed up on hearing that.

"You really think stealing a scroll from the Hokage would help your case?" Mizuki laughed at her face. "That is the most absurd thing I've heard you little brat. Although, I do applaud you on not getting caught."

"W-Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mizuki glared at her causing the seven year old girl to flinch. "You're nothing more than a demon."

Something snapped inside of Danny as he jumped out of the hiding spot to his teammates shock. "Naruko, get away from him." Danny ordered surprising Mizuki and Naruko.

"Aniki?" Naruko looked at him but Mizuki came up behind her and grabbed her. "Gah!"

"So she was followed." Mizuki said as Tazu and Ryuko came out to stand with Danny. "Parasites the lot of you."

"Let her go." Ryuko ordered angrily at the traitor.

"Before this gets ugly." Tazu finished that threat while Danny's eyes were glowing with rage.

"Do you kids even know what you're defending?" Mizuki laughed as he grabbed the scroll. "This demon attacked our village eight years ago before the Fourth defeated it."

"Wha?" Tazu shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it was the Fox that attacked."

"Exactly, the Nine-Tailed Fox wasn't killed it was only sealed within a body, the body of this girl." Naruko's eyes widened as she heard that. "She is the nine-tailed fox that attacked our village and destroyed many lives."

"You're lying." Ryuko told him but she faltered as she remembered how her father spoke about a Naruko and something about the fox when he was drunk, but he didn't elaborate.

Mizuki saw her falter and he grinned wider. "Don't you think it's weird how people treat her like dirt? Like they despise her for just being alive?"

"I despise you right about now." Tazu said as he made to make a seal.

"Don't move." Mizuki was in position to break Naruko's neck.

"If you do that then I swear." Danny looked up as two rings of light surrounded him and he was in his Ghost Form only wearing a black shirt with a snowy white vest over it and white jeans along with his hazmat boots and gloves reinforced with metal plating with his Genin headband showing and a silver necklace with the DP emblem on it. "I'll kill you."

Mizuki blinked at the sudden light show while Tazu and Ryuko looked at Danny in shock before the ghost boy shot an ecto beam at Mizuki causing him to drop Naruko, who took off running.

"What are you?" Mizuki asked in shock as he took out a Fuuma Shuriken.

"Your worst nightmare." Danny flew at him as Ryuko and Tazu made to help him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko was running through the forest with tears down her face. '_I-It's a lie._' She thought in fear. '_I-I can't be the fox. It must be a lie._'

But as she tripped, Naruko was back to thinking about when the fox attacked on October 10th, her birthday and she knew that it was true.

"I never asked for this." Naruko cried out clenching her fist so hard that some blood leaked out. "I don't want to be a monster."

"You're not." A deep voice said and Naruko spun around to see a man wearing a dark cloak.

"W-Who are you?" Naruko backed up afraid of this new arrival.

"Peace Ms. Uzumaki." The figure brought his hood down to show a man with red hair and he had one scar over his left eye. "My name is Natsume Gosuto and I'm here to tell you that you're not the Kyubi."

"How do you know that?" Naruko looked at him. "People hate me, they think I am a demon… What if I am?"

"A demon would've razed this village to the ground after everything that you went through." Natsume explained softly as he looked at Naruko. "I lost my family to that attack but I don't blame you because you're holding the demon back. You are a hero in reality for doing this."

"I don't feel like a hero." Naruko looked down.

An explosion cut them off, coming from where Naruko just ran from before they heard a sound of pure death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Tazu made another clone feeling the strain of making too many in one day. '_Damn, if I make one more then I'll be out of Chakra._'

"You think you Genin's can beat me?" Mizuki laughed as he killed the shadow clone before kicking Danny back. "I am a Chunin for a reason."

"You're nothing more than a traitor." Ryuko scoffed as she did her hand signs. "Suikusari No Jutsu." Chains made completely of water shot out of the moist ground and held Mizuki in place. "Now Tazu!"

Tazu pulled out his Battle Ax and coated it with his Shadow Cloak. "Take this Traitor." He charged at the Chunin using the last bit of his Chakra to keep the cloak up.

As he neared Mizuki, the Chunin smirked. "Boom." He said revealing himself to be a Shadow Clone.

"Shi-." Tazu managed to get out as the clone exploded and sent him flying into a tree covered in severe burns as he fell unconscious.

"Tazu!" Ryuko called out before Mizuki appeared behind her and kicked her back. "Gah."

"Good techniques." Mizuki complimented them. "But your just idiotic children defending a dem-."

"**SHUT UP!**" Danny let out a Ghostly Wail knocking Mizuki off his feet. "You don't know anything!" But he was panting as he turned back to normal, because even with his training, the Ghostly Wail takes a lot of Ecto Energy.

"Pathetic." Mizuki got back up but a new voice broke out.

"Haisekishou No Jutsu!" Ash covered Mizuki's body as he screamed in pain. "You're the pathetic one." Natsume walked into view with a hard glare. "Using an innocent child as a part of a crack pot scheme?"

"Natsume." Mizuki chuckled as he managed to get rid of the ash, but he had some pretty bad burns. "What brings you here?"

"Your death." Natsume told the Chunin angrily. "You revealed an S-Rank secret punishable by death and I am your executioner."

"Aniki!" Naruko ran out towards Danny as he was struggling to stay up. "I'm sorry." Naruko had tears as she hugged Danny.

"Ssh, don't be." Danny rubbed the top of her head as he looked at Ryuko. "Is Tazu alright?"

"He's just unconscious." Ryuko promised him as she was using her Bloodline to heal him. "He should be up in a little bit."

Mizuki shot at Natsume, determined to bring him down and take the scroll but the man sighed and turned intangible, shocking Danny.

"What the hell?!" Danny asked in shock at seeing his ability being used.

After Mizuki passed through Natsume the man turned around and did the appropriate hand signs. "Gouka No Jutsu." A wave of fire erupted from the man and surrounded Mizuki preventing him from running. "Enkounebai No Jutsu!" He shot fire out of his mouth as it latched onto Mizuki causing him to scream in agony as it burned into his skin before he fell down dead.

"Who is that guy?" Danny asked Ryuko in shock.

"Natsume Gosuto." Ryuko answered while Tazu groaned and held his head. "He is a powerful Jounin who is also named the Kaiton Kami of Konoha in the Bingo Book."

"The Kaiton Kami?!" Tazu snapped to attention as he stood up only to nearly fall over with Ryuko supporting him. "Did we win?"

"Natsume-San killed Mizuki."

"… Aniki." Every eyes turned to Naruko as she looked at Danny. "D-Do you think I'm a monster?" She asked remembering what Mizuki told them.

Danny got to his knees. "Naruko, you will never be a monster, I can promise you that." Then he gave her a small hug. "Just don't do anything like that again."

Naruko looked surprised by the hug, but she returned it happily.

"So cute." Ryuko said seeing the scene with a smile and while Tazu would've normally scoffed at seeing such a sappy scene he had to agree with her.

After a few seconds, Natsume approached Danny. "Does the name Gosuto sound familiar?"

"Uh, no why?" Danny asked in confusion.

"So you're not a survivor of the Gosuto Clan." Natsume sighed and did a face palm. "Great."

"Hold!" A squad of Anbu's surrounded them before seeing the charred body of Mizuki. "What happened?" Dog asked looking at Natsume.

"This traitor broke the Saindaime's Sacred Law concerning Naruko." Natsume told the Anbu the whole story, making his eyes widen as the other Anbu's looked down.

"All of you need to see the Hokage immediately." Dog decided before he looked at Naruko. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way." He said in a kind voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiruzen wanted to grab his head in frustration as the whole story was told before he looked at Team 12. "I trust you'll all keep what you heard quiet." He said releasing a little killer intent towards Ryuko and Tazu who sweated and nodded rapidly.

"Jiji… Why did no one ever tell me?" Naruko asked looking sad.

"I made it a law in hopes that you would have a normal life." Hiruzen said looking at her with sorrow. "But the civilians and Shinobi's who believe you are the Fox found loopholes in the law to keep the children away from you. Naruko, please believe that I only wanted to protect you."

After a second, Naruko nodded but she still looked sad.

"Question." Ryuko raised her hand. "What was with that light show that Danny did earlier?"

"It was a part of his Bloodline." Hiruzen lied smoothly, looking at Danny and Natsume, the latter nodding to keep quiet. "In that form his stamina, speed and strength is doubled and his attacks are twice as strong but it drains his energy faster than normal."

Danny could tell that it was a lie to hide his half-ghost status and he found himself grateful to the Hokage.

"Now, Naruko I know you were manipulated into stealing the Scroll so I won't punish you." Hiruzen looked at her before smiling. "If anything I should commend your stealth skills."

Naruko looked down her face red with embarrassment.

"As for Team 12, I'll put this on your file as an A-Rank Mission for heading off a traitor." Hiruzen said making them smile. "Now go home and rest."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'll help this idiot get home." Ryuko told Danny as she was helping Tazu walk.

"I can walk myself." Tazu snorted before he stumbled after Ryuko let go.

"Oh really?" Ryuko told him with a raised eyebrow. "You're nearly out of Chakra."

"Aniki, who are they?" Naruko asked as she hid behind Danny.

"Oh right, Naruko these are my teammates Ryuko Hekigan and Tazu Kage, guys this is Naruko Uzumaki my little Imouto." Naruko blinked at hearing that last word.

"Nice to meet you." Ryuko greeted the little girl. '_My father was so wrong in who Naruko was._'

"I would say that as well, but I wish it was under better circumstances." Tazu chuckled weakly.

"H-Hai." Naruko nodded before smiling. "Thank you for helping me."

"Come on, we need to go home." Danny walked off with Naruko waving at his teammates.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After walking a few blocks, Danny sighed. "Listen Naruko, the Saindaime was only trying to help you."

"Hai." Naruko looked down sadly.

Danny smirked as he rubbed her head.

"Aniki!" Naruko protested as a purr escaped.

"No matter what people say you will always be Naruko Uzumaki, the next Hokage, alright?" Danny asked with a smile.

Naruko mirrored her smile. "That's right Dattebayo!"

On entering, Naruko saw the soggy Ramen containers causing Danny to chuckle sheepishly. "Oh right, I bought some Ramen for you when I got home but I panicked when I couldn't find you… How about I take you to Ichiraku's tomorrow for an all you can eat meal?"

"You're the greatest Aniki!" Naruko told him with a smile while Danny was mentally sighing at the fact that he probably condemned himself to poverty.

But it was worth it.

**To Be Continued…**

** Wasn't expecting that right? I showed Team 12's skills, introduced a new OC courtesy of TheWhiteTitan and revealed to Naruko about her being a Jinchuriki while killing off Mizuki five years earlier.**

** Right now here's the list of Jutsu's that were used.**

**Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu): Solid Replicas that could fight, but dispel after a single hit. Used mostly for reconnaissance due to their unique ability to relay information upon dissipation. (A-Rank)**

**Kasai Suta danmaku No Jutsu (Fire Star Barrage Jutsu): Allows the user to coat shurikens in fire if that's their Elemental Affinity (C-Rank)**

**Ekutoshirudo No Jutsu (Ecto Shield): A Shield made of ecto energy that can only be used by a Ghost.**

**Ekutoburasuto No Jutsu (Ecto Blast): A beam of pure energy that can only be used by a Ghost.**

**Kage Manto No Jutsu (Shadow Cloak Jutsu): Allows anyone of the Kage Clan to coat their weapons in energies from the shadows strengthening their power but it takes a lot of Chakra. (A-Rank)**

**Uo Tsuba No Jutsu (Fish Spit Jutsu): A simple stream of water shot out of the mouth that can stun a person if it hits. (D-Rank)**

** Mizu Bushin No Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu): A clone that's like the Kage Bushin except it can only use a Jutsu that the original knows only once. (D-Rank)**

**Ekuto Mukei-Sei No Jutsu (Intangibility)**

**Mizu no Yaiba (Water Sword): Creates a sharp sword made completely of water in the user's hands. As the user's control improves he or she can manipulate the shape and size of the sword to any size. (D-Rank for now since it can be improved) (Genin Level: The blade is the shape of a Katana and is as strong as a normal metal blade. Strong Fire Ninjutsu can destroy it however.)**

**Mizu no Yoroi (Water Armor):** **A thin layer of water covers the user's whole body. At the basic requirements, it gives protection against fire techniques by dampening the effects, as well as nullifying some Taijutsu attacks. While the armor is on, it constantly draws out small amounts of both the user's chakra and stamina, and thus can only be kept up for a limited time. (B-Rank)**

**Kage Kemono No Jutsu (Shadow Beast Jutsu): Allows for a member of the Kage Clan to create an imitation of whomever he or she is fighting but it drains the Chakra Reserves a lot. (A-Rank)**

**Suikusari No Jutsu (Water Chains Technique): Creates chains made of water and binds the enemy's ankles and wrists to make them more vulnerable and less mobile. The enemy can still perform normally if he is strong enough to move. (B-Rank)**

** Haisekishou No Jutsu (Burning Ash Cloud): The user blows forth a blinding ash cloud that could burn the opponent too. (C-Rank)**

** Gouka No Jutsu (Hellfire Technique): With this technique, the user forces a large amount of Chakra out from his body and turns it into a devastating wave of fire. (B-Rank)**

**Enkounebai No Jutsu (Sticky-Fire Technique): The user shoots a flaming sticky liquid onto the target. It ignites catching the target on fire for a short period of time. The fire is very difficult to put out. (D-Rank)**

**Alright now that the Jutsu's are out of the way, except for the Exploding Clone Technique that Mizuki used since I don't know the translation to that one, you're probably asking how it was possible for a twelve year old to adopt a seven year old.**

**The answer is quite simple.**

** Said twelve year old, is a Shinobi. Old enough to kill, old enough to adopt right?**

** I also hope that I didn't overdo it with the crying for Naruko because I was trying to write her as more of a seven year old. And as for how easy it was for her to break into the Hokage Tower to steal the scroll.**

** The way I see it is that he has a chakra barrier up to tell him whenever someone he doesn't trust enters it, but Naruko could bypass them since he cares for her like a granddaughter right?**

** Now it's time to answer reviews.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks for the OC, I hope you like the title I gave him and how I introduced him. He will be making more appearances later on. Oh and he also killed Mizuki, I figured you would enjoy that one.**

** Jh831: Thanks I figured the Gai scene with the frying pan would've been funny and I enjoy typing the bonding between Naruko and Danny.**

** NatsuNori-Chan: It will be revealed in time and I said that she was seven in the last few chapters as well as have Iruka make a comment about her being in his class.**

** Hanmac: I know I don't and thank you! I figured I would get some good reviews for that one.**

** 61394: Thanks, that means a lot and sorry for not showing much of Okami in this one, I promise to remedy that soon.**

** One for Inspiration: Yes he will go back to Amity Park someday, once I get to a good way to get him back and he will get his Ice powers soon. As for the weather one, I don't really know about that one.**

**1eragon33: Yeah I kind of figured that with how her name was Katara and her affinity was water but I think it'll be pretty cool.**

** Guest1: Thanks and this chapter was my first attempt at a battle scene for the story.**

**Alright, see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Celebration

**Am I writing too much fluff? Tell me if I am.**

** Oh, and thanks to TheWhiteTitan for the cover picture! Awesome art!**

**For those who want to see it here's the link.**

** thewhitetitan .deviantart art/ Phantom- of- the -Leaf - 420263632**

_**Chapter 05: Birthday Celebration**_

"So her birthday is October 10th?" Danny asked Hiruzen as he was in the Hokage's Office. "Which is tomorrow?"

Hiruzen nodded as he continued his paperwork. "I don't know if she told you or not."

"So I have one day to get her a present." Danny chuckled as he messed with his hair. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Danny-Kun." Hiruzen looked at Danny as he was about to leave. "Thank you for helping her."

"I did what anyone would do." Danny said modestly.

Hiruzen chuckled before actually looking old. "You've done what I failed to do, give her a good life. As Hokage I can only do so much, but you've done much more so I thank you."

Danny was embarrassed by the praise because he wasn't really used to it. Back home he was always compared to his sister Jazz in a lot of things, so to have something good to be said about him was a little weird to him.

"Well, I'll let you go now." Hiruzen could see that he was embarrassing the Genin.

"Alright." Danny bowed once more before leaving.

Danny knew the real reason why the Hokage told him about Naruko's birthday, ever since that incident four months ago with Mizuki telling her about the fox she's been distant from everyone, including him. Sure she still smiles and declares that she will be the next Hokage, but she goes off by herself and Danny's been really worried for her since then.

'_A present isn't enough._' Danny thought to himself as he cupped his chin before he smirked. '_I'm going to need some help._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko was looking down as the Instructor droned on.

The class she was in didn't have Iruka as a teacher, so whenever she spoke up she was scorned.

She knows that she's not the Fox, Danny already said so, but it still hurts with why these people despise her.

'_Why did the Fourth choose me?_' Naruko thought as she tried to pay attention. '_Why couldn't he choose another child to carry this burden?_'

Naruko's been pretty much avoiding everyone since then. Even Danny.

Sure Danny says that he doesn't care, but she can't help herself, she has a Demon sealed inside of her, who wouldn't freak out about that?

Looking around, she could see people laughing as they talked and she felt lonely again because no one wanted to talk to her here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"… You woke me up on our day off to plan a party?" Tazu asked in disbelief as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "No scratch that, you broke into my house and woke me up? How the hell did you even know where I lived?!"

"I asked around." Danny answered with a shrug. "Come on Tazu, Naruko needs this."

"I don't know her that well except for those few times she met up with you after missions or training." Tazu answered with a yawn. "Why do you need me?"

"Not just you, but everyone else that doesn't treat her like dirt." Danny told him with a serious look. "I'll be asking Okami-Sensei and Ryuko as well."

"You're not going to let me say no are you?" Tazu asked tiredly.

"You got it." Danny smiled.

"… I hate you." Tazu muttered as he walked back into his house while Danny savored the victory there.

"Remember to get her a gift!" Danny called out before taking off. '_One down, seven to go._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gah." Danny was inside of a shop looking for a gift to give to Naruko. "Damnit, what would she like?!" He muttered as he looked all around.

'_She's my little Imouto and I have no idea what to get her?!_' Danny thought in annoyance. '_Some Aniki I'm being, although I could get her Ramen, but I do that all the time._'

"You seem troubled." A familiar voice spoke up and Danny turned to see Natsume near him.

Ever since Natsume helped Team 12 in the fight against Mizuki, Danny has been talking to him for a while to learn about the Gosuto Clan since they had the ability to turn invisible and intangible like Ghosts do and in turn, Natsume was surprised to hear the truth of Danny's ability.

Danny counts Natsume as a friend since then and they usually met up to see if they had other abilities that were the same. Ecto Energy was all Danny's though, which he was quite proud of.

"Tomorrow is Naruko's birthday." Danny admitted to the man. "And since it'll be her first birthday out of the Orphanage I want to get her something special."

"I see." Natsume looked intrigued. "To be fair, I think that she would love any gift that you give her."

"I know." Danny sighed before showing some sorrow. "But she hasn't been the same since what Mizuki told her."

Now Natsume understood the problem. "You're throwing a party?"

"Yes, because she needs to see that she has people who care for her." Danny told Natsume before smiling. "You're invited if you want."

"Of course." Natsume had a gentle smile. "I'll show up tomorrow."

As he left, Danny turned before seeing something. "Perfect!" He said choosing the gift.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okami was doing his practice kata's to improve his muscle memory when Byakumaru barked, bringing him back to reality. "Thank you old friend." He said before he turned right as Danny came into view. "What can I do for you Danny-Kun?"

"Byakumaru told you I was coming?" Danny asked in amusement.

"He has a great sense of smell." Okami said proudly to his partner as Byakumaru looked like he was basking in the praise. "Although he could use a bath."

Now Byakumaru was glaring at Okami.

Stifling his laughter, Danny looked at Okami. "I know you don't know Naruko that well, but tomorrow's her birthday and I was hoping you would come, you see I think she would really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Okami told Danny with a nod. "It actually sounds like fun and Byakumaru's taken a shine to her."

It was true because after, Naruko met Team 12, she came to one of their training sessions and actually found out the exact spot that Byakumaru loved to have scratched on his head so the guy practically loved her.

"Thanks Okami-Sensei!" Danny had a big smile because so far he bought the present and now convinced three people, four if you count the dog, to come. He just needs to convince four more people and it will be set.

As Danny left, Byakumaru whined and nudged Okami's hand. "I also owe it to Kushina-Sensei to look after her daughter." Okami sighed in anguish. "I failed for the last seven years, but no more."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny frowned as he glared at the two guards for the Hekigan Clan compound that wouldn't let him in as he waited for their messenger to get Ryuko. "Seriously? I'm not a spy!"

"We are ordered by the Clan head to not let you in." The Hekigan guard told him. "Nothing personal."

"Oh it'll be personal." Danny muttered as he crossed his arms before he saw Ryuko walk out the front door, but she was wearing a pair of loose but fitting sweat pants, a dark purple tank top and a long denim like coat with only the first three buttons fastened and a long split in the back up to the thighs. "New clothes?"

"Civilian Clothes." Ryuko told him with a shrug. "So what brings you here?"

"Naruko's birthday is tomorrow and I'm throwing her a party to cheer her up." Danny explained to her quickly. "It will really mean a lot to her if you showed up."

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow so I can come." Ryuko promised causing Danny to smile.

"Thanks." He said to her. "You're a lifesaver!"

As he ran off, Ryuko left to buy a present for Naruko.

Neither of them saw Hajime Hekigan glaring at the direction that Danny ran off in after he heard everything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tazu groaned as he decided to get Naruko a pair of clothes since she just wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts for a long time.

'_Why do I have to have a conscience whenever she's involved?_' Tazu asked himself.

Truthfully, it was because anyone with a sob story gets to him and with how Naruko was treated and why she was treated that way, well it just makes him angry at how idiotic people could be.

He was just planning to sleep in before Danny literally broke into his house and shook him awake, scaring the crap out of him.

Tazu just knew that the bastard did it on purpose.

"I suppose that it could be fun." Tazu admitted as he put a T-Shirt showing the three Sanin's back on a shelf.

Then he saw something that made him smirk.

"Perfect."

Naruko would love it, but Danny would hate it.

So he'll make her happy and get revenge on Danny for roping him into this all in one swoop.

Life is sweet, no?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny made it to Ichiraku's to see Teuchi just preparing for the Lunch Rush. "Hey old man."

Teuchi gave a light glare at the 'old man' comment but he smirked. "What are you going to have for today?"

"Actually I wanted to speak with both you and Ayame about something."

"Alright, Ayame!" Teuchi called to the kitchen. "Danny-Kun wants to talk with the two of us."

"Coming Oji-San." A brown haired girl with brown eyes wearing a white yukata and a white chef hat came out. "What can we do for you Danny-Kun?"

"I'm planning a party for Naruko's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to know if you two could make it." Danny explained quickly to them.

"Well, I'm sure we can take one day off." Teuchi said thinking about it. "She is our most valued customer."

"Of course we can Oji-San." Ayame admonished her father. "Naruko will be happy about this."

"Alright, I'll bring the Ramen." Teuchi decided with fire burning in his eyes.

"I guess I'll get the gifts." Ayame giggled at her Dad's choice.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you guys." Danny told them before he went to make one more stop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny waited patiently as the day went on at the Academy for the class to let out, he already bought a cake and asked the Hokage if he could hold onto it so Naruko wouldn't suspect a thing, now he just needed to invite Iruka Umino to the surprise party, because he was one of the only teachers to give a damn about her education.

After a while, Danny sensed a presence nearby and he turned to see a teenager the same age as him with onyx color hair and dark eyes waiting patiently. "Picking someone up?" Danny asked to pass the time.

The teenager regarded him before nodding. "My little brother." He answered.

"Cool, I'm doing the same to my sister after I talk with her teacher." Danny stuck out his hand. "I'm Danny Fenton by the way."

The teen gave him a curious look. "The outsider?"

"…" Danny felt his eye twitch. "I hate it when people make that reference."

The teen chuckled before accepting the handshake. "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you Itachi." Danny smiled before he recognized the name.

Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan at the age of seven, he was said to have master the fabled Sharingan at age eight and at the age of ten he passed the Chunin Exams and is rumored to have enrolled in Anbu half a year later.

They talked for a few minutes and Danny was surprised by how down to Earth Itachi was and Itachi himself was glad that Danny wasn't speaking with him because he is an Uchiha.

The bell rang catching their attention as a voice called out. "Aniki!"

Danny blinked because that wasn't Naruko's voice before he saw a five year old with the same color hair as Itachi, only in the shape of a duck butt run up and gave Itachi a hug.

Itachi smiled. "Had a good day, Sasuke?" He asked returning the hug.

"Uh-huh!" Sasuke smiled widely. "I learned a lot today."

Sasuke reminded Danny of Naruko a bit, only a bit more controlled and he smiled at the scene. '_Is this how everyone sees Naruko and me whenever we're together?_'

Looking around, Danny frowned when he couldn't find Naruko in the crowd. "Excuse me, Sasuke." He said gaining the Uchiha brothers attention. "Have you seen a blonde hair girl with whisker-like birthmarks?"

Sasuke frowned in thought before he shook his head. "No, why?"

Danny sighed and messed with his hair. "Great." He muttered. "It's nothing, I just have to look for my sister… Again." As he left he looked back towards them. "It was nice talking to you Itachi, hope we can do it again."

Itachi nodded. "As do I."

As Danny left, Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Aniki, who was that?" He asked curiously.

After a second, Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke on the forehead, despite his protests. "Just someone I met."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryuko just finished wrapping her present and put it away, when her father knocked before entering. "Hello Oji-San." She said with a smile.

"You have training tomorrow." Hajime told her, making her frown.

"You heard my conversation with Danny earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes and you have training, so you can't go."

"Oji-San, what is your problem?" Ryuko asked with barely hidden anger. "Danny just wants to do something nice for his sister."

"Who you are not associating yourself with." Hajime said sternly. "There is nothing but evil in her-."

"I know about the seal." Ryuko told him shocking her father in silence. "And I don't care, Naruko isn't like that! She's just a little girl who wants friends and acceptance."

Hajime glared at Ryuko. "You are not going and that is final."

"Try and stop me." Ryuko glared back with equal ferocity.

"You're nothing more than a weak link in the Hekigan Clan." Hajime scoffed without batting his eye. "It'll be easy."

Ryuko clenched her teeth at hearing that, but she knew that even though she kept her skills a secret from her father, no small feat either, he was the Clan head for a reason.

Taking her silence as defeat, Hajime walked out with a smirk.

'_I'm going and he's not going to stop me._' Ryuko thought in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you're throwing her a party?" Iruka asked curiously as Danny spoke to him.

"Yeah, she needs this more than ever."

"Especially after what happened with Mizuki." Iruka muttered in disdain as he thought about his 'former' best friend. "I'm in."

"Great, just show up tomorrow after Naruko leaves the Academy." Danny told him with a smile. "We're going to surprise her as she walks in."

"Sounds like a plan, she was looking really down today." Iruka warned him causing Danny to look worried.

"Any idea where she went?"

"I would check the swing, but somehow I don't think she made it that easy." Iruka told him before looking at the test papers he had to grade. "I'd help if I could-."

"But you have other responsibilities." Danny finished with a nod. "I understand Iruka, thank you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sighed as he walked around the Village. "Where would Naruko be?" He muttered to himself as he looked all around him. "… I wonder if I yell 'free ramen' she'll come running."

That joke didn't do anything to calm him down as he kept looking.

As Danny was walking he stopped as he felt a sensation he hasn't felt since Amity Park as he shivered and blue mist erupted from his mouth. "What? Here?" Danny looked around before he ran down an alley, but he paused feeling a little nostalgic. "Might as well say it… I'm Going Ghost!"

That really brought back memories as he felt the rings wash through him before he opened his neon green eyes and took to the sky, turning invisible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruko sat on the head of the Yondaime in the Hokage Monument looking over the city.

Normally it wouldn't be safe for anyone to do so, but she feels happy here looking at the whole village, especially with the sun going down in the background.

But today, it just made her miserable.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." Naruko whispered to herself as she hugged her legs. "Tomorrows the anniversary of when the Kyubi attacked."

"Really?" Naruko nearly fell off the mountain as she heard a female voice behind her and she turned to see a young woman wearing a red dress and sunglasses. "Happy early Birthday."

"W-Who are you?" Naruko asked in shock because she didn't hear this person come.

"Call me Spectra." The woman introduced herself. "And I can feel a lot of misery coming off of you."

Naruko blinked. "What?"

"Oh yes, it's coming off in waves." Spectra took a step forward. "You're scared of yourself, thinking you're a demon." She said causing Naruko to gape in shock. "And you're right to be scared, after all who would want something like you here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Fox girl." Spectra chuckled at Naruko's face. "You really think anyone cares for something like you?"

Naruko didn't know it was possible to feel as miserable as she did now before a voice sounding pissed interrupted. "**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!**" Danny flew in, kicking Spectra back. "Naruko, are you alright?"

"Aniki." Naruko wasn't sure where he came from, but she was happy until Spectra got back up.

Spectra blinked and studied Danny before recognizing him. "Daniel? It's been ages." She said with a twisted smile. "Still feeling like an outsider, are you?"

"Aniki, you know her?" Naruko asked in shock.

"Aniki?" Spectra laughed. "You became a brother? How unexpected, but maybe because she doesn't know the truth of who you are."

"Naruko, get out of here." Danny ordered, before he realized that due to being on the Yondaime's head, Naruko had nowhere to go.

"What's the matter?" Spectra walked towards Danny. "Don't want her to know your secret, Phantom?"

Naruko's eyes widened as she heard that. "Phantom?" Then she thought of his first name. "Danny Phantom?"

'_Maybe I shouldn't have told her those stories._' Danny thought before glaring at Spectra. "We both know how this ends Spectra, with you going into the Ghost Zone… But where's Bertrand?" He knew that if Spectra was around, the chances are that her shape shifting helper was as well.

"He's back at home." Spectra shrugged, before her human body became a living shadow with red eyes. "Now, let's talk about your feelings."

"Sorry, but I don't go to Psychiatrists for a reason." Danny became a blur and knocked Spectra back.

'_He's stronger than before._' Spectra thought before blasting him with an Ecto Blast.

"Are you still hoping to find a place where people accept you?" Spectra turned invisible. "Face it Phantom, you're a freak among Ghosts and a freak among Humans. No matter how hard you try, no one will accept you but you already knew that."

"Shut up." Danny snarled as he looked around for her before he felt a kick from behind. "Gah."

Naruko was watching the whole fight in shock. '_Aniki is half-ghost?_' She thought to herself. '_And he's in trouble._'

Looking around for a weapon, Naruko saw nothing she could use so she decided to improvise.

Spectra managed to grab Danny by his face and held him against a wall. "Why do you try? Even your own parents thought you were a freak. And the people here? They'll just use you until they're through with you, even your little sister doesn't care about you, after all that's how demons are-."

"**LEAVE ANIKI ALONE!**" Naruko managed to jump onto Spectra's back surprising the Ghost as she tried to get the little girl off of her.

Catching his breath, Danny was mentally berating himself for not having a Fenton Thermos before he thought about something he saw Dan do in the future and he took a leap of faith as he held out his hand, focusing as a green swirling vortex appeared.

'_Perfect._'

Spectra managed to get Naruko off of her and was about to continue her work before Danny coughed. "Hey you old hag!"

"Hag?!" Spectra turned only to see a Ghost Portal behind her before Danny kicked her in. "Gah!"

"That's the end of that." Danny focused and the portal closed before he fell to his knee in exhaustion as he turned back to normal. '_First Ghost Fight in a long time._'

"Aniki." Naruko tackled him with a hug as she began to cry.

'_Spectra always knows how to make people miserable._' Danny thought knowing her power comes from the misery of others.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Danny muttered sheepishly as he looked at Naruko.

Naruko blinked before shaking her head. "When were you going to tell me you were Phantom?!" She asked excitedly remembering the stories he already told her of his fights with Ghosts like Skulker, Technus and Johnny 13, before she frowned. "Wait, if you're Phantom, then why did you come here?"

"A friend said I was needed here." Danny told her with a smile, feeling relieved that she was taking it calmly. "As for when, I wasn't sure."

"You weren't sure?" Naruko gave Danny a look before he messed with her hair. "Gah, quit it."

"Come on, let's go home." Danny took off walking, with Naruko after him asking questions like there would be no other time.

By the time they got to the apartment, Naruko looked worn out and was yawning.

"How are you tired?" Danny asked in amusement as he opened the door. "I'm the one who did the fighting."

"Nani?!" Naruko gave him a look. "I helped you!"

"I know and I'm grateful." Danny said with a cheeky smile before looking stern. "But you should be more careful, what if she threw you off the Monument?"

Naruko looked down a bit at that before she looked at him. "What did she mean about your parents, Aniki?"

If Danny didn't have any Shinobi training, he would've flinched at that, but he simply smiled. "Spectra will say anything to make a person miserable, that's where her power comes from." Then Danny yawned. "What's say we go to sleep, hm?"

"Alright, Aniki." Naruko went to her room as Danny sat down with a face in his hand trying not to think about what Spectra said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why do you try? Even your own parents thought you were a freak. And the people here? They'll just use you until they're through with you, even your little sister doesn't care about you, after all that's how demons are-."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She was just trying to get a rise out of me." Danny muttered to himself.

Out of all his enemies, he always considered Spectra one of the most dangerous underneath Vlad and Freakshow simply because her attacks does mental damage instead of physical, which is a lot more effective.

But one thing bothered him… Where the hell were the Anbu's when Spectra appeared?!

Shaking his head, Danny decided to just go to sleep, so he would be energized for Naruko's birthday tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny bolted out of his bed when he heard Naruko scream and barged into her room to see her twisting all around on her bed. "Naruko!" Danny shook her trying to get her awake. "**NARUKO!**"

Her eyes snapped open as she looked wildly around before seeing Danny and she latched onto him crying.

"It's alright." Danny told her calmly. "It was just a dream."

After a few seconds, Naruko detached herself wiping the tears away. "S-Sorry." She got out.

"Don't be." Danny told her with a nod. "You want to talk about it?"

"N-No." Naruko said quietly as she tried not to shiver in fear.

Her dream was about the night that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Village but this time it was warped to where Danny was there and he was torn apart.

Naruko didn't want to tell him that.

Danny frowned, but he decided not to press considering he was keeping some things from her as well. "Look, if you ever want to talk I'm here alright?"

As he went to get up to leave, Naruko grabbed his arm. "A-Aniki." Now she looked a little embarrassment. "C-Can you stay here tonight?"

With a small chuckle, Danny sat back down. "Sure."

Lying down, he felt Naruko curl up next to him, so he messed with her hair.

"Hey do you want to hear a song?" Danny asked suddenly, making Naruko blink.

"Nani?"

Danny looked a little red. "When I was a little kid and had nightmares, my Mom always sang a song for me that calmed me down. It's called 'Just as you are'."

After a second, Naruko nodded.

Leaning his head back, Danny hummed for a bit as he continued to mess with her hair before he opened his mouth.

_"You are loved just as you are._  
_ You are loved just as you are._  
_ Can you feel it in your precious heart?_  
_ You are loved just as you are."_

Danny sang in a soft voice as Naruko listened intently to the lyrics.

_"You are safe. You are home._  
_ You are held. You are never alone._  
_ The light you are could make the angels sing._  
_ So grateful for the joy and the love you bring."_

Naruko felt her eyes getting heavy as Danny kept singing.

_"You are loved just as you are._  
_ You are loved just as you are._  
_ Can you feel it in your precious heart?_  
_ You are loved just as you are._  
_ Just as you are."_

Danny stopped as he heard Naruko snoring and he smiled softly, before he felt some tears leaking out of his eyes, because his Mom sang this song to him, but that didn't stop her from believing Vlad about what happened to him.

As if sensing his sadness, Naruko subconsciously clutched onto his arm, causing Danny to smile again.

"Sweet dreams, Naruko." He whispered before falling asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork smiled as he saw the scene before he turned the device off.

He chose Konoha of all places, because he knew that Danny needed help after what happened and in turn, Naruko needed someone to care about in her life.

They were both helping each other. This was what he was aiming for.

But then, Clockwork frowned as he turned another device on showing, Dan standing over the ruins of Konoha. '_This wasn't here before._'

Fueled by his promise to keep Dan from happening, Clockwork got to work to see what lead up to this possible future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where does this go?" Ryuko asked while Tazu and Danny were hanging a banner up.

Looking to see that she had a few balloons, Danny pointed to the left. "Over there, next to the presents."

It was almost time for the Academy to let out students and right now, Danny was having help in setting the apartment up for the party.

His teammates were setting up the decorations, Teuchi and Ayami would be here soon with their gifts, the Hokage was also showing up and Okami was making sure that Byakumaru wouldn't eat any food.

"When is she going to show up?" Tazu asked as he had a couple Kage Bushin's helping out with other decorations.

"We'll have five to ten minutes when Iruka-Sensei shows up." Danny answered before he ran to the kitchen and got the food he spent most of the day cooking.

Besides the Ramen, he made some Beef Stew, Fried Chicken, bought some Sushi and Dango.

Byakumaru was salivating at the Chicken before Okami pulled him back.

"No." Okami told his partner sternly. "You aren't eating any food until she gets here."

Byakumaru whined softly at hearing that.

Tazu saw out of the corner of his eye one of the Kage Bushin going near the Dango so he threw a Kunai killing it.

"Uh, was that necessary?" Danny asked looking a bit disturbed.

"It was either that or he ate some of the food." Tazu said like it was nothing. "Another downside to the Kage Bushin is that they can sometimes gain their own personality."

"There!" Ryuko just finished her part of the decorations and the three Genin's took a step back to observe their work.

They had at least two different banners saying happy birthday, quite a few balloons, a buffet table of food and at least four presents since the other guest haven't arrived yet.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Danny ran to it to see Natsume with a present in his hand. "Sorry I'm late." Natsume apologized with a chuckle. "I overslept."

"It's fine, Naruko isn't here yet." Danny told him before he closed the door only to hear another knock.

Opening it again, he saw Ayame and Teuchi, the latter holding a huge pan of steaming Ramen, while Ayame was carrying a small gift.

"Thank you for coming." Danny said as he let them in. "You can put the Ramen with the other food and the gift goes over there."

"Quite the selection." Teuchi commented at seeing the food. "I think the Akimichi's would be happy to see this."

Danny chuckled. "If I invited any Akimichi, I would've made more food."

"You made all of this, Danny-Kun?" Ayame asked curiously as she looked at the food.

"Yeah, due to my parents… Knack for somehow bringing food to life, my older sister and I learned to cook early to survive." Danny explained drawing weird looks for the 'bringing food to life' mention.

"We just need for Hokage-Sama and Iruka-Sensei to come over." Ryuko said as she helped Okami in keeping Byakumaru away from the food.

"Shouldn't be too long." Okami said with a chuckle.

As if on cue, there was another knock on the door and Danny opened it to show Hiruzen as he entered with a gift of his own while the other guests bowed their heads in respect to him.

"Man, to get the Hokage of all people to come to a birthday party." Tazu said to Danny as Hiruzen talked with Natsume and Okami.

"Wasn't that hard." Danny admitted with a sheepish smile. "He loves Naruko like a Granddaughter."

Hiruzen smiled as he heard that before he turned to Okami. "How are they doing on their missions?"

"Very well." Okami answered with his trademark grin. "Ryuko-Chan sees them both as siblings, Danny-Kun is really catching up with them in terms of skills and Tazu-Kun is beginning to accept Danny-Kun as a teammate, although Tazu-Kun won't admit it."

"Are they ready for the for a B-Rank mission?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

Okami winced before shaking his head. "Ryuko-Chan and Tazu-Kun are, but Danny-Kun has yet to go through his first kill. I think we should get that out of the way against a bandit, so he won't freeze up on a battlefield in a Shinobi fight."

Hiruzen nodded not liking it, but he knew that Danny must face the reality of having to kill sooner or later. Preferably sooner, so he can learn to deal with it.

"I don't think that's a wise decision." Natsume interrupted looking at them.

Sure, he agrees that Danny will have to come to terms with that sooner or later, but he doesn't like the idea of having the teen be put in that situation to get it over with.

"I don't either." Okami admitted as he pat Byakumaru on the head. "But it must be dealt with."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryuko helped decided to talk with Ayame since they were practically the only girls there. "So, how is it going at Ichiraku's?"

"Busy." Ayame answered with a pleased smile. "It is hard work, but it's satisfying to help Oji-San with his shop, especially how much we make from it."

"Ramen Making is a good business then?" Ryuko asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, but let's get back to an important discussion." Ayame had a sly look. "So what's going on between you and Tazu?"

"Waah?" Ryuko gaped at her in shock. "What makes you think that?!"

"Well, you hang out with him more than Danny-Kun-."

"Danny-Kun?" Ryuko asked with a raised eyebrow causing Ayame to go red. "You have a crush on him?"

"Oi, we're talking about you!" Ayame changed the conversation. "So, do you like him?"

"As a brother, yes." Ryuko told her as she looked over to see Tazu having a heated discussion with Danny. "Not in the way you're talking."

"You say that now." Ayame said in a sing-song voice, causing Ryuko to roll her eyes.

"So, what about Danny?" Ryuko asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Teuchi looked up from the Ramen he was checking as he felt the sudden urge to threaten Danny about his daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So how long?" Tazu asked in boredom because, talking about their favorite Jutsu got old fast.

Another knock came as Iruka ran in. "Naruko's going to be here any minute." He informed them as he put his gift on the pile. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Danny told him before looking at everyone that came. "Alright, places people! This has to be perfect!"

Being trained Shinobi's they all hid while Natsume was the lazy one and turned invisible.

"Show-off." Okami growled in his direction with Byakumaru growling in agreement.

Closing the door as he waited in the front of the apartment, Danny made a small ectoplasm ball and rolled it around in his hand to pass the time.

"Danny-San." Danny jumped as he turned to see Dog.

"Uh, I'm kind of busy here." Danny whispered as he kept an eye out for Naruko.

"I know, but this won't take long." Dog promised him. "I just wanted to say thank you for looking after her."

Danny gave Dog a weird look. "You are channeling Hokage-Sama right now." He said dryly remembering that exact same thing was said the other day.

"I was the Anbu assigned to protect her." Dog admitted as he looked away from Danny. "But I couldn't always be there to help."

"Do you know her outside the Anbu mask?" Danny asked curiously.

"No, not personally but I made a promise to someone to protect her." Dog said as he looked at Danny. "You've kept that promise a lot better than I did."

"Oh, um thanks Dog?"

Dog got up to leave before he turned around and took off his mask, to show a silver haired man wearing a secondary mask that covered the bottom half of his face, while cutting off at his nose and his left eye was closed showing a nasty scar over it, and his right eye was black.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said before putting the mask back on and leaving a dumbfounded Danny, who couldn't believe that an Anbu just did that.

"Aniki?" Naruko's voice broke him out of his dumbfounded state. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing." Danny said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was alright." Naruko said looking away, causing Danny to frown.

"Did something happen?"

"N-Nothing."

"Naruko." Danny gave her a stern look. "What happened?"

"Someone called me a demon and threw something at me." Naruko admitted causing Danny's eyes to narrow in rage. "But the Anbu's arrested the guy and took him to T & I."

'_Maybe I can ask Ibiki to let me in on interrogating this guy._' Danny thought before deciding to get the surprise going.

"Well, come on." Danny opened the front door. "There's something you need to see."

Naruko looked curious as she walked in before everyone jumped out.

"**SURPRISE!**"

Naruko gave a shout of shock as she saw everyone before seeing the decorations.

"Happy Birthday." Danny told her with a genuine smile.

"W-What?" Naruko asked in shock as her mind tried to register what was going on.

"Happy Birthday." Tazu repeated with a sigh. "You know, the day you were born-." He was cut off by Ryuko slapping the back of his head. "**WILL YOU STOP THAT?!**"

"Why?" Naruko asked as she looked at everyone.

"To show that you have people who care for you." Danny told her as he hoisted her up onto his shoulder. "Now what do you want to do? Games? Food? Or presents?"

After a second, Naruko had a real smile again. "Games!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later it was time for her to open presents and she already opened a few.

Natsume gave her a box of Kunai's and Danny had to use all of his self-control to not try to keep them away from her considering that she was learning to use them at the Academy.

Naruko however, loved them.

Ayame bought her some hair ties and Naruko now had her hair in pig tails causing Ayame to gush at how cute she was.

Iruka's gift was actually a book on Chakra Control because he knew that Naruko loved to work hard, he figured she would consider it a challenge.

Ryuko's present was a couple of adventure books about Kunoichi's that Naruko loved because she never read those types of books before.

Okami got her a book on the senses of humans so she could learn how to improve everything from sight to smell in a few years.

Then the Hokage gave his gift, which turned out to be a Taijutsu book.

Tazu's gift was next and Danny nearly had an aneurism and would've tried to commit homicide at that point.

He got her an orange Jumpsuit with a red swirl on the back.

"Why?!" Danny whisper harshly as he pulled Tazu to the back.

"To piss you off." Tazu answered with a shrug before looking serious. "Also to improve her skills."

"How the hell will this improve her skills?!"

"I know how to make Gravity Seals from Ryuko so I inputted them on the inside." Tazu answered making Danny's wide. "It'll be weight training and if she can hide well in that like she can now, then she will be the world's stealthiest Kunoichi."

Looking over, Danny could see that Naruko already changed into it and she loved it as he sighed.

"Taking it away will break her heart." Danny muttered as he walked to give his gift."

When Naruko opened the gift, she stopped as she saw a pair of green goggles.

But as she didn't say anything, Danny began to get worried. "I-I know it's not much but I figured you would love them-."

"I do." Naruko told him as tears of happiness were streaming out of her eyes. "I love all of the gifts."

"Told you." Natsume whispered to Danny.

Danny watched as Naruko put the goggles on her head before jumping up. "Thank you, everyone." Naruko bowed with a smile.

Danny returned the smile, a smile that grew wider as he heard her stomach growled. "Come on, let's eat."

**To Be Continued…**

** Not much action, unless you count the fight with Spectra along with Naruko finding out about Danny being Phantom. I figured I could do something about Naruko's birthday so I hope you all enjoyed it and I know I'll probably get some grief over the jumpsuit****,**** but basically I think that if Canon Naruto never wore it, he wouldn't be as good at stealth as he was in Shippuden.**

** Also I hope you liked the 'Just as you are' song that I found online.**

**Plus the next chapter will be interesting for other people as it involves a friend of Danny's.**

** One more thing… What do you guys think I should do about Danny's first kill or with him becoming a Chunin?**

**Alright, now to answer reviews.**

** NatsuNori-Chan: It's fine, thank you for reviewing!**

** Jacob Taz: Thanks and I hope you like how he got back at Danny.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I can say the same thing about the cover art.**

** Summer's Vice: … *Sweat drops* Thanks, but is lovely all you say?**

** 61934: Maybe and don't get too comfortable about me updating fast because on weekdays I have a day job, I'm trying to save up for college and I'm keeping a social life with family and friends so I can't update every day… I tried that last time and with everything going on at once I had to take a break to fix some things.**

** Jh831: Thanks, maybe she will or maybe Danny will first as a twist. As for him meeting Anko, it'll happen in time.**

** Guest1: … *Busts out laughing* I didn't even realize about the indirect kiss until you said it. Wow I typed that without realizing it LOL. But don't worry it's not Sam or Valerie and thank you, because Battle Scenes are hard so it's nice to hear that I got better at them.**

** Mai'shardstyle: Actually I'm making most of this up as I go along, except for the bonding and the battle scenes and I have a general idea on what to do for when it gets to Naruko being a Genin. The character interactions are random. Yes Natsume is a higher rank than Mizuki.**

** PrincessBinas: Of course she will, otherwise this wouldn't be a Naruto crossover. Plus the Orioke No Jutsu's and Harem No Jutsu's reactions are HILARIOUS!**

** Alright, time for me to go so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ghostly Chills

**Wow… I've been a Fanfiction writer for nearly two years now and my longest story was made in less than a month… I don't know if that's sad or good.**

** Anyways, I'm still surprised that this story was taken so well and I promise you that we're getting close to being in the Canon Adventures of Naruto because after this chapter I'll be doing a time skip to where he's thirteen.**

** So enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 6: Ghostly Chills**_

Tazu and Ryuko were worried about Danny as the boy was shivering violently and dressed in an oversized coat. "What the hell, man?" Tazu decided to ask after five minutes of watching him shiver.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know." Danny answered, his teeth chattering. "I j-j-just can't g-g-get warm."

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Ryuko suggested to him.

"N-N-No." Danny shook his head. "I-I n-n-need t-to keep moving."

While they were talking, Okami was nearby watching the whole thing and he sighed before making his presence known. "Go home for today, Danny-Kun." He said surprising the Genin. "You're not going to be any good like this."

"B-But-." Danny tried to say before he sneezed violently in Tazu's direction.

"Gah!" Tazu wiped the residue from the sneeze off of him. "I swear if you get me sick I'll make you regret it!"

"S-Sorry." Danny smiled weakly before he decided that maybe he should just leave.

"Okami-Sensei, do you want us to make sure he gets home?" Ryuko asked curiously while Tazu rolled his eyes, but he was mentally worried for Danny as well.

"No, you two are still training." Okami told them with a sadistic grin. "Now let's see how you do against me."

Tazu and Ryuko silently swallowed nervously with only one thought.

'_We're so screwed._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny groaned as he walked into his house, not noticing the wall near his door being covered in ice. "W-W-Why c-can't I-I g-g-g-get warm?" He managed to get out as he wrapped a blanket over his body. '_For crying out loud, I'm freaking Half-Ghost! How do I get sick?!_'

"A-A-Achoo!" Danny sneezed as ecto energy shot out of his mouth, creating a hole in the wall. "Ecto sneeze? That's new." He muttered shivering.

After a bit, Danny decided to make some hot chocolate to warm up before he heard the door open.

"Aniki, I'm back!" Naruko ran in wearing her orange jumpsuit, Danny swears that she hasn't taken that off since her birthday, although she could've when he wasn't around.

"H-Hey N-Naruko." Danny got out before sneezing.

Naruko frowned in worry. "Aniki, are you alright?" She asked as he was shivering.

"J-Just a c-cold." Danny reassured her before sneezing and this time a big ecto blast erupted from his mouth, blasting him backwards and putting a huge burn mark on the wall.

"Aniki!" Naruko ran to check on him as he was extremely dazed.

"Why are there three of you?" He muttered before shaking his head.

"You should sit down." Naruko advised him, remembering how she saw some kids being told the same thing whenever they were sick. She never got sick, although that could be the fox to blame.

"Maybe I should." Danny shivered again. "But still, I never had a problem with the cold since I was ten, so why now?"

Naruko shrugged at that.

Danny sighed before doing his best not to shiver or stutter. "So h-how was c-class?"

Naruko saw the stutter, but she smiled. "It was great, I got to learn how to use Kunai's and Shurikens!" She said happily while Danny went a little pale in hearing that she was handling deadly weapons already. "We also did some spars and I kicked ass-."

"Naruko!" Danny gave her a look. "Language."

Rubbing the back of her head, Naruko had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry Aniki."

Danny chuckled and messed with her hair.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Naruko complained as she pushed the hand away.

"Because you're my little Imouto." Danny told her before he stiffened and spun his head around to sneeze. "Gah, that one hurt."

Again, Naruko looked worried. "Maybe you should go to a doctor, Aniki."

Danny waved the concern off. "It's just a twenty-four hour bug." He promised her. "I'll be done with it by tomorrow I bet-." He stopped talking as he stumbled before falling over.

"**ANIKI!**" Naruko ran to help him up before she saw ice covering half of his body. "What?"

"**TIME OUT!**"

Naruko blinked as a medallion went around her neck before seeing Clockwork. "W-Who are you?" She asked nervously because with how he looked, she could tell that he was a Ghost and she still remembered Spectra vividly.

"I am Clockwork, Ghost Master of Time." Clockwork introduced himself before turning into an old man. "Daniel here needs help with his Ghostly Core, it's been taking in energy for two years without being released and if he doesn't get any help, he'll cease to exist."

Naruko's eyes went wide on hearing that she would lose her Aniki. "H-How do we help him?"

"I can only take you to the Far Frozen sector of the Ghost Zone, find Frostbite and he'll be able to help Daniel." Clockwork told her before his eyes narrowed. "I'm already interfering too much with the order of things."

He knew that the Observers were on their way right now as he opened a portal to the Ghost Zone. "I'll leave a message to the Hokage for you, get him in there."

"H-Hai." Naruko pulled Danny through the portal as it closed.

"You are interfering, Time Master." An Observer appeared behind him. "Remember the laws of your powers?"

"Of course I remember." Clockwork turned back to normal. "I can't 'directly' interfere."

The Observer glared at how he said directly. "Know your place." He spat out.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Clockwork disappeared as he said that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the first time that Naruko has ever seen snow and she would normally be excited at that, but she had other problems right now.

Naruko shivered as she tried to drag Danny through the snow, looking up to see the neon green sky. "So this is the Ghost Zone?" She asked as she looked around, hoping to find this Frostbite guy. "**HELLO?**" She called out hearing her voice echo. "**ANYBODY THERE?!**"

Danny groaned at the yelling and woke up to see the sky. "Huh, we're in the Ghost Zone." He said gaining Naruko's attention as he closed his eyes before what he said registered in his mind. "**WHAT?!**" He jumped up, before nearly falling due to half his body being covered in ice. "**WHY ARE WE IN THE GHOST ZONE?!**"

"Um." Naruko looked down a bit. "Someone named Clockwork brought us here, telling me to find a person named Frostbite."

"Frostbite?" Danny asked in confusion on hearing his old friends name before shivering. "I wonder why?"

"Aniki, who are they?" Naruko felt the need to ask since Danny hasn't explained everything about him being a half-ghost yet, including all of his enemies or allies.

"Clockwork is a ghost who literally knows everything." Danny told her as they trekked through the snow. "Due to that, he has laws that he has to follow to avoid interfering with a person's life too much. But he's helped me a lot."

"How so?"

Danny was quiet as he thought for a bit trying to think of a situation that didn't involve Dan before he smiled. "He allowed me to go to the past one time to try to change one thing, but he only allowed that to teach me a lesson on messing with time since what I did made the whole situation much worse."

Naruko didn't understand what he was talking about but she shrugged. "So, who's Frostbite?"

"He's a ghost who leads a tribe of other ghosts in this place." Danny explained before chuckling. "I guess you can say he's the Hokage of the Far Frozen."

"Cool!" Naruko smiled at the thought of meeting someone that was like a Hokage. "What kind of Jutsu's does he know?"

"Uh… None." Danny answered as his skin was turning blue from cold and some ice appeared on his hair. "Come on, we're almost at the village."

"Hai Aniki." Naruko said before Danny fell to his knees. "Aniki!"

"S-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold." Danny got out as he tried to get up again only to fall forward into the depths of unconsciousness.

"Aniki, wake up!" Naruko was shaking his shoulder, trying not to cry. "Come on Aniki!"

Then she heard a noise behind her. "Object located sir." Turning around, Naruko saw two Yeti like ghosts, one wearing an orange sash, while the other wore a blue one and had an ice-like arm. "Should we destroy it to prove our superiority?"

The one in the blue sash's eyes widened when he saw Danny. "This is no mere object; it's a friend in need." He walked forward and picked Danny up. "We shall return to the city at once." Then he looked at Naruko. "You should come too, small one."

Normally, Naruko would take offence at that shot at her height, but she was too worried about Danny to care right now. "Will Aniki be alright?"

"Yes, we just need to get him in a Cryo Tube for a day or two and he'll be good as new." The yeti said with a smile. "My name is Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen."

"You're the friend Aniki was talking about." Naruko realized with a start.

"Aniki?" Frostbite looked confused before taking in Danny's new appearance as well as the headband. "Why is the Great One wearing the headband of Konoha? Where are his allies Manson and Foley?"

"Who?" Naruko tipped her head in confusion, but Frostbite furrowed his brow in thought before deciding to ask Danny himself when he woke up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in a tube of water. "What?!" He looked around rapidly before noticing that he wasn't cold anymore.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty." Frostbite walked into Danny's line of sight with a smile.

"Frostbite?" Danny smiled before looking around. "Where am I? What happened?" Then he looked down and went red before covering something up. "And where are my clothes?"

"This is a medical facility in the realm of the Far Frozen." Frostbite explained to Danny as the young halfa saw other Yeti Ghosts working around the facility. "You are in a deicing chamber that is taking the ice out of your ghostly core and your clothes are in the wash, there seemed to be a lot of dirt on them. As for what happened, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me, Great One."

"I was just in Konoha when I was feeling cold." Danny told him. "Nothing I did could keep me warm and Naruko told me-." Then Danny's eyes widened as he remembered something very important. "**WHERE'S NARUKO?!**" He looked rapidly around the room.

"She's in the other room waiting for you to wake up, Great One." Frostbite told him with a hand up to calm him down. "I figured that one as young as her shouldn't see you like this." He said referring to his lack of clothes.

Danny went red again. "Thanks for that."

Then Frostbite looked confused. "Great One, if I may, how is it that you are in Konoha? I thought that you were still in Amity Park with your friends."

"Plasmius revealed my halfa status to the world." Danny explained to his friend. "Except he made it look like my Ghost half killed my Human half turning a lot of people against me, so Clockwork took me to Konoha for a place to stay and that is where I've been for the last few months."

"Ah, Clockwork." Frostbite chuckled in amusement. "Now it makes perfect sense."

Danny blinked as he thought about something. "What were you talking about when you said that this chamber was taking the ice out of my ghostly core? What is a ghostly core anyways?"

"A ghostly core is the essence of a Ghost." Frostbite explained as he brought a chart up showing Danny. "It also houses our obsession."

"Obsession?"

"If someone becomes a Ghost, they do so for a reason." Frostbite explained patiently. "For example, Plasmius although he is technically a human with ghost powers instead of a ghost or a halfa-."

"Wait what?"

"It's like this, Great One." Frostbite brought up another chart showing Plasmius. "We did some tests about this Plasmius and from what he could tell the ecto exposure to him was minimal only granting him ghost powers while you became half ghost due to the extreme amount of exposure, which is why you're quickly closing the gap between him and you in the two years you had your powers while he's had his for twenty two years."

"Wow." Danny was shocked as one of the questions he's been pondering ever since he met Plasmius has finally been answered.

"Now back to what I was saying, even Plasmius has an obsession and it is greed."

"How did that come to be his obsession?" Danny asked curiously.

"Plasmius was most likely scared when the exposure hit him, so much that probably he wished for more time to do everything that he wanted, to get what he wanted. This in time was twisted into becoming his obsession, to where whatever he wanted he would do anything to get." Frostbite explained making Danny nod.

"That would actually explain a few things about the crazy old fruitloop." He said before looking concerned. "D-Do I have an obsession?"

"Yes and from what I see it is to protect." Frostbite said calmly.

"Come again?"

"Great One, what was your exact thought when you were exposed?" Frostbite asked curiously.

Danny was about to say that he didn't remember due to it being nearly three years when his eyes widened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**" Danny screamed as he felt himself being ripped apart by the electricity as ectoplasm poured through his body and he opened his eyes to see his friends worried expressions and he saw them trying to save him.

'_No, I don't want them to get hurt._' Danny thought as the ectoplasm began to pump through his blood and organs. '_I don't want anyone else to go through this pain._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I… I didn't want Sam or Tucker to get hurt." Danny said with wide eyes. "You mean the whole time I've been helping people was because of a stupid obsession?! Every time I went to help it was only because I had too to satisfy it?!"

He always prided himself in helping others, but to find out it was only because of his obsession was causing him to think that it made him selfish.

"No, Great One." Frostbite shook his head. "Your obsession is to protect and you will be harder on yourself than others in light of failure that is true. However what you protect is up to you. Just like greed, protect can mean a lot of things. Protecting yourself, protecting other people or just those close to you. You're obsession is defined by your choices as well as your last thought."

"T-This is a lot to take in." Danny finally said as Frostbite nodded.

"Now, back to your ghostly core." Frostbite brought his chart back up again. "You know why your 'Ghost Sense' is blue and you feel a chill whenever it goes off?"

Danny thought about that before shrugging. "Not really."

"It's because it's an ice core like mine and it gives you an ability to manipulate ice." Frostbite smiled at Danny's shocked face. "There are five different cores. Water which is also Ice, Fire Earth, Wind and Lightning-."

"Oh so it's like an Elemental Affinity for Chakra?" Danny asked curiously as he mentally compared them.

"Very much so." Frostbite said to him. "Now as for why you were cold, it's been building up with only minimal release for two years and that is dangerous. If it was another day or two you would've ceased to exist."

Danny went pale.

"I can teach you if you want how to manipulate your ghostly core." Frostbite offered as he moved his hand to create an ice crystal before it turned into a snowball. "It'll take a few days and Clockwork himself came by an hour ago to tell me that a Hokage gave you leave for those few days upon hearing the reason and to tell you to keep Naruko safe."

"Great, so can we get started?" Danny asked excitedly about learning a new power before he paused. "After I get my clothes?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Danny left the room he was tackled by a worried Naruko. "Aniki!" She cried out while hugging him as if he would disappear any second.

"Hey Imouto." Danny rubbed her head before taking in how disheveled her appearance was. Her eyes had dark circles from lack of sleep, her hair wasn't in the pig tails and was sticking up a bit and she had dried tears on her face. "I'm alright now, but we're going to be staying here for a few days."

Naruko blinked in confusion after feeling relieved. "Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"The ice from my body turned out to be a new Ghost Power that I need to learn to use to avoid this happening again-."

"New power?!" Naruko looked excited as she jumped for joy. "You're becoming more awesome Aniki! Dattebayo!"

Frostbite chuckled in amusement as he watched the scene. "Whenever you're ready Great One, come to the arena."

Naruko stopped dancing. "Great One?" She asked curiously. "Why is Hairy-San calling you that?"

Now Frostbite looked a little off at being called 'Hairy-San' while Danny was trying not to bust a gut in laughter. "Uh… Well remember how when I first told you about my Ghost Half I mentioned defeating the King of Ghosts?"

Naruko nodded. "But you never told the whole story."

"I'll have one of my people tell her, Great One." Frostbite interrupted politely. "He is a good storyteller and we need to get started in order to avoid you being on ice again."

"Got it." Danny looked at Naruko. "Stay in the village and listen to some stories alright?"

"But I want to watch you train." Naruko said with a pout.

"Maybe next time." Danny promised as he ruffled her hair. "It's probably just explanations the first time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why are there so many of your people watching us?" Danny asked trying to suppress the urge to shiver, before seeing Naruko in the crowd. "And I thought Naruko was going to listen to some stories!"

Frostbite chuckled sheepishly. "It is not every moon that my people see their leader train one as legendary as you Great One. And Sheer Cold the Storyteller was interested as well."

"**KICK BUTT****,**** ANIKI!**" Naruko shouted in support.

"You mean they're hoping I'll mess up, huh?" Danny asked Frostbite who smiled apologetically.

"Indeed, these people live in a frozen wasteland, so they take their comedy where they can get it." Frostbite explained to the young Ghost. "Now just build up the cold energy until it has nowhere to go."

Danny nodded as he closed his eyes and focused while drowning out the cheers of the tribe and Naruko as blue energy surrounded him, flowing through his body before it erupted with him screaming, before he fell on his butt.

"Hey I feel normal again." Danny said as he flew up without the urge to shiver. "Thanks Frostbite-." He stopped talking when he saw that he accidently froze the leader of the Far Frozen. "Oh uh sorry?"

After listening to the stunned silence of the crowd, Danny turned to one of the helpers in the arena.

"Uh can we get some Hot Chocolate for him here?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, since Frostbite was still suffering the side effects of being frozen, Danny was making sure that Naruko was eating since she hasn't eaten much while he was being deiced.

"Aniki, why do Ghosts even have actual food?" Naruko asked as Danny was cooking. "Aren't they dead?" Then she winced as she remembered that Danny was half Ghost. "No offense."

Danny chuckled. "None taken, and as for the answer they love the taste because it reminds them of when they were alive." He explained to her. "If you were a Ghost you would probably be a Ghost of Ramen."

"**HEY!**" Naruko glared at Danny for that remark, but she mentally agreed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Danny chuckled as he sat down waiting for the timer. "But man, a new power? And here I was thinking that I was getting sick."

"You said that it was like the Elemental Affinities that we learn in class right?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Yeah, the cores have different elements." Danny yawned as he leaned back into his chair.

"So your Ecto Energy is like Chakra." Naruko said with a laugh. "Maybe you can manipulate it."

Danny blinked as he processed that. "Manipulate it like Chakra?" He thought about when he did the hand signs that Iruka taught him and he realized that he felt a little off each time he did that. "I wonder."

Doing the Ram sign, Danny began to focus as Ecto Energy surrounded him.

Naruko was surprised when he did a few more and the Ecto Energy was different for each sign. "Whoa."

Danny smiled in excitement. "Looks like you're right about my Ecto Energy." He said before thinking about how Tazu and Ryuko did their own clones and how he always had trouble with the duplicate ghost ability. "I wonder."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Frostbite, can I ask you a question?" Danny asked as he was getting ready for another day of training.

"You just did Great One." Frostbite said cheekily, making Danny glare because he hated it whenever someone did that. "But I can allow another one."

"Gee, thanks." Danny said humorlessly before getting back to what he was saying. "How do you know of Konoha?"

"Great One, every Ghost knows about Konoha." Frostbite told him with a smile. "Most just don't go there due to the nature of how suspicious everyone in the Elemental Countries is."

"Oh, so why did Spectra go there?"

Frostbite frowned as he remembered when Danny told him of what he's done in Konoha and Spectra came up at one point. "You know that her obsession is Misery, and she seeks out the one who would be the most miserable person in the world whenever she doesn't have a specific target." He explained to Danny. "Due to your absence in Amity Park, she decided to find the most miserable person in the world and it was due to some coincidence that you were there."

"So she tracks misery?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Precisely."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been two weeks and Danny has finally been getting the hang of his Cryokinetic powers as he watched Naruko engaging in a snowball fight with young Yeti Ghosts happily. '_Tomorrow we go back to Konoha._' Danny thought wanting to get going soon before another thought went through his head. '_I wonder how Amity Park is doing right not._'

On one hand, he didn't want to see his parent's faces again and he wanted to tear Plasmius apart. But on the other hand Sam, Tucker and Jazz don't know what happened to him so he could probably check in on them.

He was brought out of his musings as a snowball hit his face and Danny glared at the culprit.

"Stop brooding, Aniki!" Naruko told him happily before throwing another snowball. "Come join in the fun."

Danny smirked as his eyes turned green. "If you want that." He said as he went ghost and flew in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Danny waited until Naruko was sound asleep before leaving his room. '_Just check in on Amity Park, let Sam, Tucker and Jazz know that I'm alright and get back with no trouble at all._' He thought walking down the hall. '_No trouble at all._'

What he didn't know was that Frostbite saw him leave and knew exactly where he was going. "Don't do anything rash, Great One." He said before leaving to go to his chambers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny flew through the familiar parts of the Ghost Zone before the portal came into view. "Alright, here goes." He said as he took a deep breath before walking through only to stop as he saw the Fenton Lab was covered with vines. "What the hell? Did the Gardener have a field day or something?"

Having a bad feeling, Danny turned intangible and went through the roof not seeing two vines move to show purple flowers with red eyes.

Upon getting outside, Danny frowned when he saw every building covered in vines. "Alright this is weird." He flew through other houses to see them empty. "The houses are deserted, no signs of human life anywhere."

"Danny." Danny's head went up as he heard a familiar voice.

"Sam?" Danny looked around only to see nothing. "Weird."

"Danny." The voice came again.

Alright, now Danny was getting freaked out.

"Who's there?" Danny had an ecto blast ready.

"Welcome back." Danny turned only to stop as he saw Sam in a black and green dress that seemed to be made of leaves, a green cloak and a green helmet covering her hair. "I thought you were gone for good." Her amethyst eyes were now green.

"Sam?" Danny flew up to her. "What happened? Why are you dressed like this?"

"Undergrowth made things possible." Sam said as vines wrapped around her. "He's made things different without you around to fight him. The plants need me for I am their new mother."

"What?" Danny blinked in shock. "You won't even babysit your cousin!"

Sam glared for that remark and Danny saw a glint of red in her eyes.

"Sam, snap out of it." Danny grabbed her arm. "You're being controlled, just fight it-." He was cut off as a thorned vine slammed into him, tearing into his clothes and skin as he was sent flying into a building. "I said fight it, not me!"

"You're just not seeing the bigger picture Danny." Sam said as she flew down. "After all, why bother protecting a town that forced you out of it just because you were different? Join me and together we'll show them how wrong they are."

"Are-… Are you giving me the 'Come over to the Dark Side' speech?" Danny asked in confusion.

Sam glared again. "Yes I'm giving you that speech!" She hissed out.

"What happened to Tucker and Jazz?" Danny asked igniting his fists. "Where is everyone?"

To answer his question, Sam snapped her fingers as plants rose up but they opened up to show everyone tied up asleep in them, even Vlad was.

"What are you doing to them?"

"They will be nutrients for the children." Sam answered with an evil smile. "All that matters now are the children."

"Sam, you're twelve!" Danny pointed out to her. "Way too young to be a mother."

A roar sounded behind him and Danny spun around to see a giant plant-like being shoot out before growing arms and thorned armor as well as a beak-like mouth and red eyes. "And you will make a fine meal for them too." He said before backhanding Danny a few streets.

"Undergrowth I take it?" Danny asked as he righted himself in the air, ready to fight.

"Yes and you will perish!" Undergrowth sent a vine at him but Danny cut through it with an ecto beam before blasting his arm off. "Gah!" Undergrowth grabbed his arm in pain, but he smirked as it grew back.

"Oh boy." Danny muttered before seeing a vine coming towards him so he focused and did a quick hand sign. "Ekuto Bushin No Jutsu!" He cried out, making four of him. "It worked!"

"What?" Undergrowth was taken back before he was blasted by four ecto beams.

"Stop it!" Sam cried out as a plant ate one Ecto Clone, making Danny wince as he got the memories of being eaten alive. "You are ruining everything!"

"It's what I do." Danny retorted as he kicked Sam back. "I'll apologize when you're back to normal."

"She'll never be normal!" Undergrowth roared as vines wrapped around Danny.

"Let go of me!" Danny blasted the vines but more were wrapping around him until he was immobile. "N-No, I can't lose." He struggled against the vines before they started to squeeze. "Gah!"

"I'll enjoy squishing the very life out of you halfa." Undergrowth gloated with a laugh.

'Nothing I'm doing is working.' Danny thought as the pressure increased. '_He regernates from my attacks like nothing, damn plant-._' He stopped as his eyes widened. '_Plant… Cold, of course!_'

With a smirk, Danny focused as ice creeped around the vines wrapped around him. "W-What are you doing?!" Undergrowth asked as he felt the cold. "Stop it!"

"Sorry, but for today's forecast, expect ice." Danny quipped, and even though it was a bad pun he felt back to normal from before Vlad revealed his secret.

As Undergrowth snarled in pain, Danny noticed him shrinking and he smirked.

"Hey Cabbage Face, haven't you heard that cold is bad for the plants?" He asked before flying into the ground and freezing the roots causing Undergrowth to be uprooted and he blasted the plant into the Ghost Zone by opening a portal. "Good night, hope you bundled up."

'_… I should probably stop with the cold puns._' Danny thought as he saw Sam fall over and the vines receding from the buildings and the plants spitting people up.

"D-Daniel?" Danny turned to see Vlad waking up. "What happened? All I remember is a weirdo entering my office and then blank."

"Weirdo?" Danny asked walking up to him angrily. "You mean after or before you revealed my halfa status to the world?!"

"What?" Vlad looked confused. "I didn't do that."

Now Danny was confused. "Excuse me?" He asked not getting what Vlad was trying to do.

"I bet that freak had something to do with it." Vlad's eyes turned to red. "That clown and his red orb."

"Clown, red orb?" Danny clicked the pieces together. "Freakshow revealed my identity?! How the hell did he know?"

"Why do I feel like I ate 90 pounds of wheat grass without the wheat?" Sam moaned as she got up with Tucker right behind her.

"Forget that, why did I have a nightmare about being in a giant plant?"

"It might've been a nightmare, but at least you guys are awake." Danny said gaining their attention.

"**DANNY!**" Sam and Tucker lunged and gripped him tightly.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

Tucker asked another question before Sam could answer. "When did you get back?"

"What's with the new duds?"

"Why is there ice everywhere?"

Danny put up a hand to halt the questions. "In order?" As they nodded he started answering. "A hidden continent, I got back today, I needed new clothes and the ice is a new Ghost power."

Sam and Tucker smiled before Tucker frowned. "Oh man, we need to get you out of here before your parents wake up."

"No need, I just needed to see you guys again before I leave." Danny told them.

"Y-You're leaving?" Sam asked in shock. "But you just got back."

"Dude, it's been a boring two months without you." Tucker complained.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "It's November."

"Wait a second, so you're saying that we were plant slaves for nine months?" Tucker asked before looking at Sam. "This is why I hate salad."

"Look, it's not good-bye forever." Danny promised them. "I'll come by to visit every now and then and maybe someday I can bring you guys to my new home."

"Maybe?" Sam asked in confusion.

"It's a hidden continent for a reason, the only reason I know of it is because of Clockwork." Danny explained with a smile.

Vlad shook his head as he listened in. 'Hidden Continent? Just where is he staying?' Then he noticed the headband and memorized the engraving.

As more people moaned, Danny nodded as he gave Sam and Tucker a quick hug. "I'm going to look in on Jazz before I leave."

"You better visit." Tucker told him.

"Or we'll find you and kick your butt." Sam promised.

Danny smiled weakly knowing that they would do that if he didn't keep his promise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After waiting two hours, Danny tapped on Jazz's window before going in there. "Danny!" Jazz hugged him tightly. "It's great to see you baby brother."

"Gah, too tight." Danny croaked out causing Jazz to let go.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I just had to say hello to you before leaving again." Danny told her with a smile. "How's school going?"

"I-It's alright." Jazz said looking sad. "I'm trying to graduate early so I can move out already."

Danny winced as he thought about his parents. "H-Have they-?"

"They still think that you killed your human half." Jazz told him before looking angry. "I just can't believe them! They said that they love you no matter what but upon finding out you're half-ghost they go to hating you."

"Jazz, they were manipulated." He said although he didn't believe what he was saying. "I remember during the Reality Gauntlet incident that they accepted me before I erased everyone's memories about my identity-." Danny's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch! That's how!"

"What?" Jazz asked in confusion while looking shocked that Danny cursed like that.

"Earlier today, I found out that Freakshow was the one to reveal my identity." Danny told Jazz and she gaped as she remembered who he was. "He used his staff to control Plasmius and after the Reality Gauntlet when I turned him in, I forgot to erase his memory! If I did that then Mom and Dad wouldn't know-…" '_And I wouldn't have met Naruko, Tazu, Ryuko, Iruka, Kakashi, Ayame, Teuchi and Hiruzen._'

"Danny?" Jazz was now worried by how he went quiet.

"It's nothing." Danny lied before smiling. "But I found a home where my halfa status is known and people accept me for it."

Jazz smiled widely. "That's great!" She hugged him. "Any chance I can move to this place after school?"

"That depends, do you know Japanese?" Danny joked.

"Actually, yes." Jazz answered causing Danny to stare. "What?"

"How the hell do you hold so much knowledge?!"

"I study." Jazz said dryly, feeling happy that things felt normal again.

"Wow, if Naruko studied as much as you do, then she would be in the top of her class."

"Naruko?" Jazz asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…" Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I may have adopted a little girl in this new home or she adopted me, I don't know which."

"So now I have a younger sister?" Jazz asked in shock.

"Yes and I need to go soon." Danny looked down. "I can't promise about you coming to live in this place, but I can ask the Village leader if you can as well as Sam and Tucker whenever they graduate."

"That would be nice." Jazz hugged Danny one last time. "But I want you to visit or-."

"Or you'll kick my butt." Danny finished dryly. "Sam and Tucker already used that one."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stood in front of Frostbite the next day as he focused and a Ghost Portal opened up. "Thank you." He said to his friend. "You helped me learn a new power, and you helped me learn more things about myself."

"It was nothing, Great One." Frostbite clapped Danny's shoulder. "It was an honor to teach you. Although a few of the young ones will be sad to see the Small One go." He said looking towards where Naruko was waving at the younger Yeti's.

"I can probably bring her here more to see them whenever I visit Sam, Tucker and Jazz." Danny told Frostbite but he looked a little distracted.

"Great One, what is troubling you?"

"… Freakshow." Danny finally answered. "I want nothing more than to find him and make him pay for what he did but I need to go back to Konoha."

"If you do find him, remember who you are." Frostbite warned him.

"I will." Danny said before turning to Naruko. "It's time to go."

"Alright, Aniki!" Naruko walked over as Danny picked her up and after one last look at the Far Frozen Tribe they went through the portal back to Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad waited as a mechanized Ghost, wearing a black skin-tight shirt, combat boots and had green, flickering flames for hair in the style of a Mohawk, studied the engraving that Vlad drew.

"The Whelp is in the Elemental Countries?" The Ghost smirked. "Now that's a challenge worthy of the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter."

"Elemental Countries?" Vlad asked curiously as he looked at the Ghost. "Skulker, tell me more."

**To Be Continued…**

** Alright now you know why Vlad revealed Danny's secret only to find out it was Freakshow who was behind the scenes and he will appear much later on.**

** But now, Vlad knows about the Elemental Countries and will learn more so you can bet that his past will catch up to him someday.**

** Also… HE CAN NOW DO DUPLICATES!**

** Haha, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will feature his first kill.**

**Alright, so time to answer reviews!**

** One for Inspiration: Actually I would like to hear this as well, so please PM me.**

** PrincessBinas: You'll see but as for Danny learning it, just no. That will only be Naruto's or in this case Naruko's special technique.**

** 61394: Who said that was the pairing? I only said that Ayame had a crush.**

** Jacob Taz: By buying that Orange Jumpsuit, because Danny wouldn't want Naruko to wear bright kill me now orange as a Shinobi and sure.**

** TheWhiteTitan: 1) That was answered in this chapter. 2) He did and he will make future appearances. 3) Maybe, maybe not. 4) Probably. And too true on the fluff part.**

** Guest1: Alright but as I said before I never said that this was DannyxAyame.**

** 1eragon33: That sounds plausible.**

** TheBrutalReviewer: Thanks and Naruko is Eight due to her birthday being in the last chapter while Danny is twelve, going on thirteen soon.**

** Jh831: It's most likely going to be a field promotion but I will have other Ghosts make an appearance soon.**

** NatsuNori-Chan: All will be revealed in time-. (Gets smacked in the back of the head by Clockwork.) Alright, geez I'll stop stealing your line!**

** Guest2: Just because someone saw death before doesn't mean that killing would come naturally to them.**

** Cynder3601: I think this chapter answered your question.**

** Hanmac: He will use overshadowing in the future, I'm not going to say anything about a pairing. As for saving Haku, well keep reading as I update!**

** Guest3: Uh… I honestly don't know much about the Uchiha Clan besides Itachi and Sasuke… *Smiles nervously*.**

** Mai'shardstyle: Oh she will and she's keeping it hidden from her team as well, because I'm pretty sure that Okami and Tazu wouldn't stand for that kind of treatment for her. Thanks though.**

** Guest4: Thanks and I agree completely with the assessment about him fighting the tailed beasts as easily as Ghosts.**

** Aww: Either you're Guest4 or you think alike. But as for Danny winning against Pariah he had the Ecto Suit for that and while he's a lot stronger since then he probably can't win in a rematch against the King of Ghosts. But Tailed Beasts? Just give him enough time and shots, it'll be cakewalk.**

** Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be getting the next one up soon.**


End file.
